Princess Tutu: Chapter of Swan
by Maidenstear
Summary: Everything is settled. The Prince is gone, and Ahiru is a duck again. The story is over...or is it?
1. Of Once Upon A Times

Aneko: WHOOOOO!! YES!! I finally got around to starting this fic. I'm not really sure why it took so long to finish the first chap, but now it is here, ha ha!!

Disclaimer:

Fakir: This writer does not, under any circumstance, own Princess Tutu.

Ahiru: Mou, why do you have to be so formal, Fakir?

Fakir: -vein twitches-

Ahiru:-smiles-

**_

* * *

_****__**

Princess Tutu: Chapter of Swan

Chapter One- Of Once Upon A Times

Ahiru stood on the table, staring intently at Fakir's hand as he unwrapped the bandage around it. Ahiru still felt like it was her fault, no matter how many times Fakir assured her it wasn't. If she hadn't tried to give up in the Lake of Despair, Fakir wouldn't have had to stab his hand in order to rescue her from Drosselmeyer's control.

Seeing her intensity, Fakir smiled, patting her head.

"Stop worrying, baka. It's not your fault. And even if it was, it's not like I'll never be able to use this hand again."

This being said, the bandage came all the way off. A pale scar showed, but nothing more. Fakir flexed the hand experimentally.

"See? Good as new."

Unconvinced, Ahiru reached forward, brushing the scar with a wingtip lightly.

"It's just a scar."

Ahiru realized he was right, as she remembered the one he had on his back, which was far worse.

"Well?" Do you want to go to the lake now?"

"Qua!" Ahiru nodded, jumping down from the table. She walked ahead to the door, waiting for Fakir to open it. Fakir did so, but didn't come out.

"You go ahead. I just have to talk to Charon and get something."

Ahiru walked out, quacking her okay as she headed to the lake.

She usually took side and back roads to get to the lake, but it didn't stop people from noticing the little yellow duck, and how she stayed in Kinkan town all year round, and was very tame…almost…human. Many a time, young girls would come and talk to the duck about their troubles, or a boy they liked, and each said they felt like she was listening and understanding them. This made Ahiru happy. While she could not actually speak, she was spoken to, and not just by love-struck girls and happy village people. More than anyone, Fakir spent most of his time with Ahiru. It was a common occurrence that if you found the little duck, you would find Fakir, and vice versa.

Ahiru couldn't explain it, but she was always happiest around Fakir. If he had to go to school, she would wait all day for him, and when he finally came out, her face would light up. It was ironic, since when they first met they had hated each other.

Had she been asked (and be able to reply), Ahiru would honestly have said that she would be lost without Fakir.

While others would talk to her, Fakir _knew_ her, and what she had been. He would talk to her as a _person_, not a duck. He held conversations, and sometimes asked her questions. He had become used to interpreting her quacks and gestures.

From the very first day, he was beside her. It took awhile for them both to get used to, in more ways than one. Fakir decided to move permanently to Charon's house, though he still went to school. Ahiru had to get used to not being able to turn into a human, or to talk. They both had to get used to the fact that Neko-sensei (and others like him) was not a cat anymore, but a normal teacher (albeit one who was somewhat obsessed with marriage). There was no Mytho, Rue, or Drosselmeyer anymore. For a while it felt almost eerily quiet to the two, since they were so used to trouble; but it was now a pleasant silence.

And through all of this change, Fakir remained. Not one day had gone by in which he didn't come see her, or even spend the whole day with her. Many times he would just come out to the lake, and sit writing on the dock. And this was enough for Ahiru. He didn't have to talk a lot, because he was, well, _Fakir_. But Ahiru would watch him write, and be happy for him, because he was no longer afraid of his own gift.

Yet at the same time…

Reaching the lake, Ahiru jumped in, paddling around lazily.

At the same time, Ahiru was unable to be happy for herself. She could not count the number of times she'd seen a ballet class, and wished she was learning there with them, before remembering that that wish would never come true again. And, thinking this, Ahiru would be sad. She tried not to be, though, because she didn't want Fakir to worry.

She had chosen the decision to give Mytho the last piece of his heart and become a duck again. She couldn't start telling Fakir she was unhappy. They both had decided to return to their true selves, together. What would Fakir think if she told him she wanted to be a girl again?

Ahiru sighed, looking into the water and trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. It was futile, though, as they were the same kind of thought that plagued her every day, and Ahiru knew she would be thinking the same way tomorrow.

* * *

Fakir watched Ahiru sadly from behind a tree.

As much as she tried to hide it, Fakir could see that she was unhappy. Each time she saw people practicing, or even just talking, he saw it; looks of longing, which became so sad that it was almost unbearable for him to look at her when she was like that. And how could he blame her? He remembered his words to her as if it were yesterday, that this was her true self. It seemed that he had not truly understood what that meant for her until spending this much time with her.

Every action, gesture, or even the way she quacked, was a ghost of how she had been as a human girl. Every time he saw this, Fakir cursed Drosselmeyer, because this alone pointed out that Drosselmeyer had a final say in the ending of the story.

Ahiru was no duck; she was a girl.

* * *

Hearing the boards on the dock creaking, Ahiru looked up to see Fakir coming to sit on the edge in his usual spot. He was holding his writing equipment, a cream-colored quill, and fine paper and an inkwell, which were stationed on a board he could use as a hard surface to write on.

On some days, Fakir also brought a fishing rod, but today he didn't have one. He merely sat down, and put quill to paper.

Seeing the degree of concentration on his face, Ahiru didn't bother him. He hated to be interrupted when his face looked like that. Ahiru chose instead to continue swimming.

On the dock, Fakir gritted his teeth. He bore down with the quill trying to write, but his hand was shaking, and finally the tip snapped. Leaning back in his chair, Fakir looked at the sky. It was just like the time he had tried to stop the ravens from attacking Ahiru. He had been unable to stop the flow of the story.

_But why can't it change now?_ He asked silently. _The story is over! Unless…_

Fakir's stomach clenched. Unless a now story had started where her role is too significant to change. He shook his head fiercely and angrily. _No! Her life has been toyed with enough already! She _deserves_ a happy ending. She should be free._

Drosselmeyer must have known that in the end, whether they succeeded or not, some part of the tragedy remained: Ahiru was a duck. Ahiru, who was the very reason the story had begun to move, who had kept the whole town from becoming ravens, who had more courage and hope than others twice her size, who had changed Fakir. After everything she had done, she became a _duck?!_

Fakir was plagued constantly by thoughts of their dance in the Lake of Despair. Her voice, at the prospect of becoming a duck again, had been so _sad_. But at the time, he had known, without a doubt, that if she had allowed the story to end in tragedy, she would have regretted it until she died. It was just the kind of person she was.

Fakir looked over at Ahiru. She was gazing absentmindedly at the sky. The look on her face made him smile- it reminded him so much of Ahiru as a girl.

Fakir sat back in defeat, letting his mind wander, Was there really no way to turn her human?

"Qua?"

Fakir looked down, Ahiru was floating close by, looking at him inquisitively, and when he looked at her, she jumped up on the dock, walking over to where Fakir was sitting and settled herself next to his feet. It was as if she was telling him, "Don't worry. Everything's okay." But fakir wasn't going to accept that answer.

"Ahiru…" He waited for her to look at him before asking her, "do you want to hear a story?"

"Quack!" Ahiru nodded, turning towards Fakir as she smiled. Reaching down, Fakir scooped Ahiru up. Ahiru looked down in surprise at Fakir's hand for a moment, before looking up at him in expectancy. Fakir waited for a few moments, before choosing the right words to start with.

"Once upon a time there was a girl…she wasn't anything very special, and she didn't know very much…but she was brave, and loyal. One day she was found by a man, who thought it would be fun to watch her struggle. She he told her she was destined to save the world, while what he was really doing was turning her into his puppet. She met many people, some who were enemies, some who were friends. In the end, though, she surprised the man by defeating him and saving the world. But…in the end, she was an ordinary girl again. The man made it so that everyone forgot about her. She is forgotten."

They were silent awhile, listening to the lullaby of the lake water against the shore.

"Do you think she deserved that?"

"Quack!" Ahiru shook her head vigorously.

"I thought so," Fakir murmured.

"Qua?" Ahiru asked in puzzlement.

"Ah, nothing. Go ahead and keep swimming. I'm going to write a while longer."

Nodding, Ahiru went back to the water, as Fakir bent his head over his paper.

Ahiru was watching Fakir again. _He works so hard to give happy endings to everyone,_ she thought, _If only…_

If only what?

Ahiru realized she didn't know how to finish that statement.

_I wonder why he doesn't smile more?_ She wondered, _I feel like he spends so much time trying to take care of this town that he himself isn't happy. What would make him happy?_

She was so caught up that she didn't notice the white glow in the water around her until it had grown extremely bright. Looking around in panic, Ahiru called out to the one person who could rescue her.

"Quack!!" _Fakir!!_

Fakir's head snapped up at the alarm in her voice. Taking in the scene at a glance, Fakir jumped up from his seat; but as soon as he did, the light intensified, surrounding the little duck. When it had gone, only moments later, the lake was empty.

"Ahiru!" Fakir called, his writing equipment dropping to the deck. He jumped in the lake, searching desperately, but found nothing.

_Where? Where did she go?!_

* * *

Aneko :Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd CUT!! Chapter one is FINALLY finished!! AT last!! So, what do you think? Review please!

Ja, sayonara.


	2. Surprises

Aneko: Hello again! Hee hee, reviews make me want to update faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- Surprises

Ahiru opened her eyes slowly.

_Where…?_ She wondered as she looked around her.

Everywhere there was nothing but pure, untainted light. She didn't even seem to be standing on a proper surface.

Becoming more awake, Ahiru remembered in a flash: the strange light, calling Fakir's name, her last view of him—her panic reflected in his eyes.

"Ah…Fakir!" She cried, before gasping.

_My voice…and my body!_

Human. Arms, legs, hands, feet. She wiggled her toes and fingers, bending her elbow back and forth. Tears rose to her eyes. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that the day would come when she would be able to see her body like this again. A dress of light, satiny stuff was draped over her body, its edges blurring to disappear into the white mist surrounding her.

"Look, look, she's awake!"

Ahiru's head snapped around.

"Who's there?"

Another voice joined in, ignoring her question.

"Ah, I was wondering when she would wake up."

The voices sounded like children—boys—and seemed to come from the light itself.

"Ne, who are you? And where am I?" Ahiru tried again.

"Hmm, who are we indeed?" The first asked mysteriously. "Do you know? And who are _you_? Do you really even know that? Perhaps instead of '_where_ am I?' it should be '_who_ am I?' Don't you think?"

"Eh? Ah…" Ahiru said, confused.

"Or maybe, 'what?'"

"Yes, yes. _What_ are you?" The second voice piped up.

"I'm—" Ahiru started, but couldn't finish. She thought of everything she had been—a princess, a girl, a duck…

"What's wrong? Don't you know?"

Ahiru looked down at her feet. "I don't really…" She felt a gentle but insistant tugging feeling on the skirt of her dress.

"Ne, are you a princess?" A little girl's voice asked shyly, but curiously.

Ahiru looked down to see some of the light had solidified, and was clutching at her skirt with white finer-like tendrils of mist. It reminded her of a child's hand.

Ahiru shook her head. "No. I'm just…"

"Just what?"

Ahiru's breath rushed out of her. "Edel-san?"

"Just a duck? Just _Ahiru_?"

"Edel-san?"

"There is happiness for those who accept their fate. There is glory for those who deny their fate."

That same sing-song voice. It _had_ to be Edel.

"But is that true? Would it be more accurate to say that those who defy their fate gain glory _and_ happiness? Or would it be true of those who accept it?"

"Um…" Ahiru puzzled over Edel's question. "Couldn't it be true both ways? Depending on your fate, both could be possible…I think."

There was soft laughter from all the childish voices. The light grew brighter and brighter, and Ahiru tried to shield her eyes, squinting uncomfortably.

Before she lost consciousness again, Ahiru faintly thought she heard Edel's voice speaking over her.

"Good luck, Ahiru. Do your best."

* * *

Fakir sat at his writing desk, the flickering light illuminating his fruitless efforts, the blank paper staring him defiantly in the face. His hand fisted on his forehead and he glared at the paper, as if that could somehow change the results of the empty hours he had spent sitting and thinking. The sky outside had gone dark hours ago, and dark bags were starting to appear under his eyes, but he stayed stubbornly at the desk, refusing to give up.

Charon walked up the stairs, a lamp in his hand the only source of light. He had worked very late tonight. The time had flown by, and before he had realized it, it was well past midnight.

He was just passing Fakir's room when he saw a light flickering under the door.

_He's still up?_ The older man thought in surprise.

He opened the door quietly and looked in. Fakir was slumped over in his chair, his head resting on his left arm. Though his eyes were closed in sleep, he looked exhausted. He still held his quill firmly in his right hand, the dry point placed against the paper. There was a dark, distorted blotch on the paper where the ink had bled through ages ago, but it had long since dried.

Walking over, Charon placed a hand on his adopted son's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Fakir? Fakir, you should get to bed," he murmured.

Fakir sat up groggily, blinking.

"Charon…"

"You've been working too hard. I don't know what you're writing, but you need to get some rest. A sleepless night won't help your concentration."

"Yeah. You're right Charon. Thanks."

Fakir rubbed his eyes and gave Charon a tired, not-quite happy smile.

Nodding, Charon turned to leave the room. As soon as he left, Fakir's expression turned to a scowl as he glared at the paper on his desk again, as though he hoped to set it on fire by doing so. With a sigh, though, he bent his head wearily and closed his eyes.

He had been trying until he fell asleep from exhaustion, and yet he still couldn't write about Ahiru. He had tried so many different stories, all of which ended up as wadded up pieces of trash that overflowed from the trash can beside him. It hadn't worked. _Nothing_ had worked.

Rubbing his eyes again, Fakir collapsed in bed. Charon was right, he needed sleep.

Perhaps he would be able to concentrate better with some sleep. He could go and see Aotoa tomorrow, too. The musician might have some idea of what he could do.

* * *

"Disappeared?" Aotoa questioned, pausing to look down at Fakir.

"Yeah," Fakir confirmed, leaning back against the bookshelves, his arms crossed.

"Well…" Aotoa came down from the ladder he was on. "From what you said, it sounds like she was transported somewhere."

"Transported?"

"Yes," Aotoa adjusted his glasses. "While you _did_ rewrite Drosselmeyer's story, odds are there are still some little pieces remaining."

"What do you mean?"

Aotoa shrugged. "I'm only speculating here, but Drosselmeyer's stories pulled this town into a state of half-reality, which it stayed in for years. In order to pull it back, as you did, you would have had to basically tear it away from the seams. This inevitably leaves behind holes in the new reality, which are harder to fix. Why do you think that duck still acts like a girl? Or, why does the town feel like there's something missing?"

"What does that have to do with Ahiru disappearing?"

"Another story could have leaked through the holes. She may have gotten dragged into it, being so in tune with Drosselmeyer's magic as she was."

Fakir's eyes widened. _That's it!_ He thought, running from the room.

"O-oi, Fakir!" Aotoa called, before frowning in exasperation, and going back to organizing his books.

* * *

Ahiru opened her eyes. The sunlight coming through a window dazzled them and she rolled over.

_Ah, I see,_ she though, half-asleep. _It __was all a dream. It's morning…Fakir probably already went to school…but I don't have to get up yet. I think I'll just sleep a while longer…_

No sooner had she thought this than she began to get cold. She snuggled down further under her blankets.

Ahiru's eyes flew open. She was cold? She was a duck! She had _feathers _for crying out loud! She—

Ahiru noticed a hand on her bed. She flexed her arm. The hand moved. She tightened her muscles. The hand gripped the sheet.

Ahiru sat up and looked down at herself. A white sleeveless dress.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Ahiru looked up. She wasn't in Charon's house after all.

She was in a huge room. The bed she sat on was a king-sized four-poster with white silk sheets. It sat in a little alcove so that only one side was accessible. White curtains could be drawn across for warmth and privacy.

A thick white rug covered a floor of gray marble. The walls were made of stone, but were covered in colorful tapestries with every color. Across a large area of empty floor space to her left, two arched French doors stood open to reveal a large balcony. Thin, semi-transparent curtains, also white, fluttered in a light breeze. The sky outside was a royal blue, and a few fluffy clouds floated in it.

To her right was a large wooden door with a gilded doorframe. Directly across from her a smaller door led to another room. Beside this was a large vanity table made of rosewood. A giant mirror affixed to the top reflected her shocked face.

_Th-this can't be…_

"Fakir…?" Ahiru called out tentatively. How she wished the dark-haired writer was here.

Hearing the door creak, Ahiru looked to the right. _Could it be…?_

Her hopes came crashing onto the hard marble floor and all the way through it as a woman entered.

It was not Fakir. She was alone.

Hearing her gasp of despair, the woman looked up.

Her eyes widened when she saw Ahiru and she dropped the towel she had been holding. Ahiru looked back nervously, until the woman turned tail and ran.

"Ah—wait!" Ahiru called, raising a hand as if to pull her back.

_What happened? Did I scare her?_ Ahiru wondered in bewilderment, until she heard the woman's voice in the hall outside, shrill and loud in the large quiet.

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties, she's back! The Princess has awakened!"

* * *

Aneko: CLIFFIE! I'm starting to get evil with the cliffhangers, huh? Mwahaha! Mwahahahahahaha…haha..ha-oh forget it. I can't pull off the evil laughing thing. But seriously? I'm sorry, but there was just no better place to end it. I'll try to update fast, but as things stand, I'm about to go brave another week of school, and chapter three isn't even finished yet. So you probably can't expect another chapter until next weekend.

Ja, Sayonara!


	3. I wish

Aneko: Kon'nichi wa

Aneko: Kon'nichi wa! Yosh! My good friend named inspiration came back and now we are going to go meet with my friend named productivity. I hope we have fun. And here is the third chap as promised!! I just want to take the time to say, thank you for all of you who faithfully review my somewhat spur-of-the-moment ideas. I'm really sorry I never send you a message, and I don't say it that often, I'm not ignoring you or anything- I promise! And it's not that I have too many reviewers. I'm just extremely lazy, so…yeah…Now, fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to change what I wrote before for this chapter!

Disclaimer: -wailing- I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU!!WAAHHHHH

Fakir: -wincing-what are you screaming about? calm down, you're breaking my ear drums…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- I Wish

_P…princess?!_ Ahiru thought in (yet more) shock. Things just kept getting _weirder_.

Getting up, Ahiru went over to the balcony slowly, slightly afraid of what she would see. When she did reach the edge, placing her hands on the railing, she gasped.

She had to be three stories up at least. Below, a city was spread out like a picture on one of the wall tapestries. The streets were alive with people, bustling about on errands, or simply meandering. The sound of bartering, laughter, and general noise drifted up to her ears.

The door banged open suddenly.

"My beloved daughter!" A deep voice boomed in what can only be described as utter joy.

Ahiru nearly fell over the railing.

_W-what?!_ She thought, just as her view was cut off by royal blue fabric and she felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs. Were they trying to hug her or kill her?

"Oran, dear, be careful. You're choking her," said a gentle female voice.

"Oh! You're right, Hana my love. I only was so happy."

Ahiru was released, and she looked up…and up.

A giant of a man stood beaming at her. He was large, though not in a chubby way. He merely had a thick, muscular build. He had dark brown curly hair and a beard and bushy mustache to match. His eyes were decidedly blue, with little wrinkles that crinkled when he smiled widely (as he was doing now). By comparison, the woman beside him was completely his opposite.

She was small and slender, with a gentle, motherly face. Soft golden hair fell in waves down her back. Her eyes were a soothing gray and she was dressed in a gown that was the same shade as her eyes, with a vine-type design in silver thread as trim along the edges.

Ahiru looked tentatively from one to the other, before daring to ask.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Fakir flipped idly through another book, before placing it on a growing stack of other unsuccessful searches.

"Aotoa!" Fakir called.

"Keep your voice down! This is a library! What is it now?" Aotoa replied, appearing from behind a shelf.

Fakir had asked for Aotoa's help a while after having started searching, realizing it would go faster with two people. For whatever reason, Aotoa had agreed to help.

'Could the book we need have been destroyed by the book people?"

"That certainly is a possibility. Of course, they only destroyed Drosselmeyer's works," Aotoa pointed out.

The thought made Fakir feel sick. Would they have to deal with another of Drosselmeyer's sick tragedies?

Fakir shook his head. Not yet. They would finish going through the library first, and then, if they had not found anything, they would go to the book people.

* * *

The man laughed at Ahiru's question, but Ahiru thought she saw the expression in the woman's eyes become a bit sad.

"Ha!" She doesn't know who we are?" The man roared, still laughing, "It appears introductions are in order!"

He swept his arm out dramatically, making the robe he was wearing swirl about him.

"I am the King of Rivervale, Oran the Just, your father. And this," he gestured to the woman, who curtsied, "is the lovely Queen Hana the Fair, your mother."

_Mother? Father?_ Ahiru thought in confusion, _But I'm a duck!_

"You, of course, are the beloved princess of our Kingdom, Princess Hikari."

"EH?!"

"Don't you remember, darling?" Queen Hana spoke, "A couple years ago you disappeared. Then a few months ago, your body suddenly returned, though you were in a deep sleep. We feared you would never wake up again."

"But look!" Here she is! We shall soon have you remembering, for I can see from that blank expression that you find nothing familiar. We'll fix that! There is nothing like a normal day to jog your memory."

Oran clapped his hands as he spoke, and two maids entered.

"Your mother and I have business to attend to, but your maids will assist you throughout the day."

The two Royals exited, leaving Ahiru feeling like her world had been turned inside out and upside down.

"Tutu-samaaaa!"

For the second time that day Ahiru was nearly squeezed to death.

"Tutu-sama! We were so worried about you!"

Ahiru looked at the person hugging her. It was one of the maids, in a gray uniform. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey Iris, let go. You're hurting her," the other maid said, walking up with her arms crossed over her chest. She also wore the gray uniform. She had short brown hair down to her chin, clipped back from her face. Both girls looked to Ahiru to be her age.

"But Chare, aren't you glad she's back?" Iris protested.

Chare rolled her eyes. "Of course, but I kind of thought there would be more point to her coming back if she was _alive_."

Iris, finally seeming to notice the strangled noises Ahiru was making, released her.

"Oh! Tutu-sama, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"That's _your_ fault," Chare pointed out.

"You lie!"

"Why do you keep calling me Tutu-sama?" Ahiru asked her, recovering.

"She really doesn't remember…" Chare said, staring at Ahiru.

"How sad How can you not?" Iris interjected, coming to stand just in front of Ahiru, "When you were younger you loved to do ballet, so everyone started calling you Princess Tutu. Your given name is rarely used, even on formal occasions."

Ahiru's mind reeled. That name again_. Princess Tutu_. The very same name that had set in motion The Prince and the Raven.

"That reminds me," Chare put a finger under her chin, looking at the ceiling, "do you still like ballet, Tutu-sama?"

'Y-yeah. Why?"

"We were going to show you around the palace. I was thinking we could stop by your practice room and try some ballet."

"_My_ practice room?"

"Silly Tutu-sama-of course!" Iris chirped.

"Man, it's been _ages_ since we've all danced together. It was different with just me and Iris."

"You like ballet to?" Ahiru was surprised.

"Well _duh_! Silly Tutu-sama!" Iris laughed.

"The more the two talked to her, the more they reminded her of Pique and Lilie.

Of course, Pique and Lilie only used '-sama' on Fakir's name…

Thinking of Fakir made Ahiru grow sad.

"Hellooo? Tutu-sama?"

Ahiru blinked. Chare was waving a hand in front of her face. Before she could reply, Iris pulled Ahiru's head around almost 180 so she could see her face.

"Oh, poor Tutu-sama! Her absence, wherever it was, was traumatizing. Look how much pain she's in!"

"That's_ your _fault."

'You lie!"

Iris released Ahiru immediately at the accusation.

"Since you don't remember anything, we'll go pick out a dress for you to wear."

"You just stay right her, Tutu-sama!"

"Oh…okay…and, um, do you think you could stop calling me Tutu-sama?"

Both girls looked at her blankly.

"Then what are we supposed to call you?" Chare asked, eyebrows knitting together in perplexity.

"Ahiru," Ahiru said instantly.

She couldn't think of any other name that made her feel comfortable.

"Ahiru-sama?" Iris tried.

Ahiru shook her head firmly.

"Just Ahiru.'

"_Just a duck? Just Ahiru?"_

"Ahiru? You're sure?"

Ahiru nodded again, smiling slightly.

"Hmmm…well okay, I guess…kind of weird though, don't you think? Duck…"

The maids began walking to the corner that was between the walls holding the bed and the door. A wardrobe sat there, simple in design compared with the rest of the room.

"You think?" Ahiru heard Iris, "For some reason, I kind of think it fits her."

Smiling softly, Ahiru turned towards the city again.

* * *

"Here you go tu-er, I mean Ahiru!"

Ahiru found a bunch of stiff fabric thrown in her face.

"We'll help you get it on- they can be kind of complicated sometimes."

Ahiru raised her arms, and the dress went over her head. As Chare stood in the back tying up the bodice, Ahiru glanced down at herself curiously. It was a lovely baby-blue color, with sleeves to her elbow. The neck and waistline were both v-shaped (though not too much). The skirt swamped her legs, coming out from her body in a graceful bell shape. Kind of like Rue-chan's wedding dress.

"Now, let's _go_!"

Grabbing Ahiru's hand, Iris whisked her towards the magnificent doors that led to the rest of the castle.

* * *

Somewhere along the second or third hallways they turned onto, Ahiru got lost among the marble floors, thirty-foot ceilings, and large arched windows with embroidered curtains.

Iris and Chare chattered on endlessly, but Ahiru usually only made out a few words, so the conversation sounded like something along the lines of:

_Blah blah blah_ King and Queen _blah blah blah_ ball _blah blah blah_ Kingdom _blah blah blah._

Before reaching the (_her_) practice room, they passed by several closed doors, the two maids explaining where they led as they passed each one.

"That's the ballroom."

"The dining hall-the large one, for when they is a formal dinner."

"That's the smaller one, for when it is only your majesties dining as a family."

"There's the King and Queen's chambers."

They also passed the kitchens, the armory, and many other rooms Ahiru forgot.

"It's huge!" Ahiru said, eyes spinning.

Iris laughed airily.

"Oh, but Ahiru, this is only less than half the castle!"

"HALF?!"

"No need to shout. Here we are," Chare spoke, smiling as she pulled open yet another door.

Ahiru's jaw dropped. The walls were made entirely of glass (except for the wall with the door). They revealed the fresh green of the gardens at the back of the palace. The room was very spacious, with an upper area. A grand piano sat patiently in a corner.

All in all, it reminded her very much of the practice rooms at the Academy in Kinkan town on a grander scale.

"Alright, you stay here, we'll be right back," said Iris cheerily.

"Eh? What?" Was all Ahiru got out before she heard the click of the door behind the two maids.

Resignedly, Ahiru turned back toward the room, gazing around.

_This is…A strange feeling…_

It was like déjà vu, except it felt like it was someone else who had been here before.

A dark shadow flickered across the window, but when Ahiru looked, it was gone. Instead, she saw something disappearing behind a distant hedge outside,

Ahiru was sick and tired of not understanding. She wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Spying a glass door in one of the walls, Ahiru ran towards it, only to trip and fall over her volumous skirt.

"Ouch," she groaned, but she was up again in a moment, this time picking up the skirt to run.

Ahiru was met by the cheery light of the sun, warming her pleasantly as a cool breeze played across her cheek. The day was absolutely beautiful.

Ahiru ran the way she had seen the…_whatever-it-was_- disappear. A wall of hedges rose up before her, with a choice to go right or left. Ahiru hesitated, but a rustling from her left prompted her o veer in that direction. Every time a choice came up, that same noise guided her, as thought someone was in front of her, just around the next bend. High walls of hedge rose up on each side of her, blocking her view of anything but the sky directly above.

When she finally broke through the last narrow green pathways, Ahiru found the area empty. It was only a small circular area that was cleared away in the middle of the maze. Nothing moved.

"Great. That's what I get for running into a maze," Ahiru mumbled.

She turned to go, but stopped, as she saw a small boy standing in the entrance she had just come from.

He stared at her blankly, blinking a few times. Not knowing what else to do, Ahiru stared back.

He actually wasn't that much smaller than Ahiru herself. He was wearing a slightly big, royal-blue tunic, with sleeves that were so long they covered his hand up to his fingers. Black pants hung loosely on his skinny frame. Thick blonde curls fell messily over his head.

Several moments of silence passed in this manner, before her stabbed his hand out, pointing a finger at Ahiru as though accusing her of something. Ahiru looked at the finger pointed at her face.

"Ano…"

An unbelievably large grin grew across the boy's face.

"Ahiru!"

"EH?!"

The child tackle-hugged the girl, sending them both down to the ground.

"You know me?" Ahiru asked, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hime-sama is _just_ like a duck!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Ugh…" Ahiru stood up, the boy clambering off her. "I'm _not_ a princess!: She declared.

She was tired of memories other people claimer she was supposed to have.

"I'm just…just…"

She was a duck. A duck who had been turned into a girl so she could be _used_.

"Just _Ahiru_?"

Ahiru's eyes widened. The grin had turned into a strange smile, as though he _knew_ something. A moment later it had passed, that grin returning to his face.

"Like I said, Hime-sama is like a duck!"

"Who…who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kiru!"

"Kiru?"

"Yep!"

"Well-"

"The knight is coming."

"Huh?"

His mood had changed again. Now he stared at her with all the gravity of any adult.

"The knight is coming."

"I don't-"

A faint call echoed towards them.

"I have to go now," the grin was back on his face, "bye-bye!"

He vanished into the hedges pathway. Ahiru ran to follow him, nearly tripping over her skirt again, but when she turned the corner, Kiru was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, there she is!"

Chare and Iris came around the next corner. Chare frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what's the deal? Why'd you go and disappear on us like that?"

"Sorry…"

* * *

Ahiru rested her elbows on the stone railing of her balcony. The soft glow from the lanterns in the city below were like fireflies, glowing in the night.

Overall, the rest of the day had been fairly unmemorable. They had explored the rest of the castle, but it had taken the rest of the day. Now Ahiru was about to go to bed.

"This can't be right," she murmured sadly, "I don't _want_ to be a Princess. I just want…"

What did she want? She _didn't_ want to be a Princess-not when it felt so wrong, like she wasn't supposed to be here. She wanted to go back to Kinkan Town. Back _home_. She wanted-

"I wish Fakir was with me…" She murmured into the empty night air.

* * *

Aneko: Okay, I'm sorry I was late with this chapter. I meant to update sooner, but you know, I had to get away from life first…

Chare and Iris are supposed to be like Pique and Lilie, if you didn't notice.

Chare Shar-ay


	4. I Promise

Aneko: Hello! I'm back again…and yet I have almost nothing to say this time…

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-I Promise

"There is happiness for those who accept their fate. There is glory for those who deny their fate."

Fakir tensed, looking around suspiciously. _Edel?!_

But that should have been impossible. The puppet was dead and Drosselmeyer was gone.

Light from the open door behind Fakir illuminated the wall before him, and the puppet's silhouette suddenly appeared as a shadow. Fakir turned quickly, but no one stood in the door. He turned back, and the shadow was still there.

"Another page is being turned." The shadow pointed a finger at one of the shelves. Fakir turned to look, and a book fell off the shelf in question, landing open to a page near the middle.

Fakir walked slowly over and picked the book up. He looked at the pages and froze when a sentence caught his eye.

"While Drosselmeyer was known for creating unique, new stories and characters, there is one story where he borrowed a character, Princess Tutu, which he uses as a minor character in his story The Prince and The Raven, who is the main character in the story of a well-known writer, who Drosselmeyer admired."

"The page has been turned. Who should I worry about? A King and a Queen? A Kingdom? Ahiru? You, Fakir?"

"Oi, what does this-" Fakir looked up, but Edel's shadow was gone, "-mean?" He finished helplessly.

"What does what mean?" Aotoa asked, appearing behind Fakir.

"Ah…" Fakir handed the book to Aotoa, "this."

Aotoa's eyes widened.

"This is…" he muttered.

* * *

Fakir stood well back from Aotoa as the other young man pulled books off the shelves right and left, before putting them impatiently on the floor, almost _throwing_ them.

"I've heard of that story before," he explained, "I think I saw it in the library before. It should be somewhere around here…ha! This one!"

He walked back over to Fakir triumphantly, holding out a book.

"It's called The Puppetmaster, by Edel Korvan."

"_Edel?!_" Fakir asked sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"Edel…is the name of one of Drosselmeyer's puppets."

Aotoa, while he had known about the story, had never met Edel.

Fakir was getting a strange feeling about all of this. The way everything was connected…almost like it was a continuation of the previous story.

"Oh great. Not here too…"

Aotoa's sigh brought Fakir out of his thoughts.

"What? What is it?"

Aotoa wordlessly held up the book and flipped to the back. A hefty chunk of pages was missing.

Fakir frowned and took the book. He flipped back to the beginning and began to read.

"_Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Rivervale, the King and Queen gave birth to their only child, Princess Hikari. She was a sweet girl, loved by all the people. She loved to dance ballet, and so she was called Princess Tutu."_

_This is it,_ Fakir thought. Despite the missing pages, he began skimming through the book.

_"…and took the sword of Lohengrin…"_

Fakir stopped and went back to the sentence he had just read.

_Sword of Lohengrin? But that's…_

Fakir thought of the sword he had used as a knight, the famed sword of Lohengrin. The sword of the knight in The Prince and the Raven.

"I know what to do," Fakir spoke slowly, as though in a trance.

"Really? What?"

'Come on."

Fakir ran out of the library.

"O-oi, wait!" Aotoa ran after him, "Don't run!"

Fakir ignored the comment.

_I'm coming, Ahiru._

* * *

Fakir threw open the door to the house, striding in with Aotoa right behind.

"Fakir, what is it you're looking for?"

"This."

Reaching his bedroom, Fakir walked in and went over to a chest by his writing desk. Opening it, he looked at the sword lying there, still looking fresh and new after its bloody revival in the fountain.

"What is this?"

"Look at this sentence," Fakir said, standing and pointing it out to Aotoa.

"Lohengrin? You mean-"

"Aa. The same sword of the knight in The Prince and the Raven."

"Incredible," Aotoa said. He opened his mouth to speak again when his eyes slid to a point over Fakir's shoulder.

"What?" Fakir frowned, before turning to look for himself. His eyes widened as well.

Within the trunk, the sword was glowing an iridescent green. A slight ringing noise came behind it, easily heard, yet not obnoxious.

"W-what _is_ that?" Aotoa asked.

Fakir didn't answer, but reached forward, inching his hand towards the weapon.

The moment he touched it, a bright light erupted. Aotoa stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, but Fakir just took a step back. Both teens put a hand protectively in front of their faces as it faded as quickly as it came. They blinked the spots from their eyes and saw something.

Curled up in a ball, a young boy lay on the floor, his eyes closed. Short blonde hair fell in messy curls across his head, making him look as though he had just gotten out of bed. He was very small, and wearing a tunic-like royal blue garment and loose black pants.

"Who is this?"

* * *

"Look, he's waking up!"

Fakir and Aotoa stood beside Fakir's bed, watching as the fair-headed boy began to stir.

Long thick eyelashes parted to reveal gorgeous, forest green eyes. He blinked a few times, before turning his head to look at Fakir.

"You're…knight-sama?"

His blank stare was rather disconcerting. In a way it was sort of like Uzura's, except that Uzura was more curious, where this kid was more…penetrating?

"No," Fakir shook his head, "I'm not a knight."

"You're _not_?" The boy tilted his head to the side. "Then who's going to rescue Hime-sama?"

Fakir's eyes narrowed. "Hime-sama?"

The little boy grinned widely. "Hime-sama is _just_ like a duck!"

"Ahiru!" Fakir concluded immediately.

The boy jumped up.

"Duck duck duck!" He crowed.

There was a _poof_ as he was swallowed by a cloud of smoke.

"Wha…?"

The smoke cleared away, and in its place was a small bluebird, flying around in circles.

"Duck duck duck duck-"

"Shut up and tell me how to find Ahiru!" Fakir growled impatiently.

The bird stopped singing and flying in circles, staying air borne around head height, staring blankly at Fakir.

"Do you really want to go after her?"

"Yes."

"It could be dangerous for you," He warned.

"I don't care," Fakir said without hesitation.

The little bird shrugged.

"Okay."

A large book appeared in his talons, and Fakir was surprised it didn't weigh him down too much to fly. It was rather plain looking, with some strange language on the front.

"Hold on, Fakir, you're not really going to do this, are you?" Aotoa's shocked voice broke into Fakir's thoughts.

"Yes, I am."

"It's suicide! What if you can't get back?"

'I made a promise," Fakir spoke quietly, picking up the sword of Lohengrin, "and I intend to keep it."

_I won't let her be used again._

* * *

Fakir put on the belt, making sure his sword was within easy reach. Lastly, he put on his cloak. His old clothes felt strange- it had been so long since he had taken up the duty of being a knight, and for entirely different reasons. He never thought he would be picking up this sword again- he could almost still feel Kraehe's ravens attacking him.

Aotoa was standing silently beside Fakir. He seemed to have accepted Fakir's decision, despite his earlier objection.

The bluebird, watching Fakir, saw that he was ready, and with another cloud of smoke turned back into the boy, landing on the bed with the book in his hands. Opening it so that the pages faced Fakir, he flipped it to an illustration over a two page spread.

"Just place your hand on the illustration, and away we go!"

"Where is that, anyways?" Aotoa, the one still actually thinking rationally at this point, asked.

"This is the Kingdom of Rivervale, inside the book."

"Inside the boo-? Fakir, now hold on! You just slipped out of one story, now you're going willingly into another? Are you out of your mind?!" Aotoa tried again to persuade him.

"Aotoa!"

Aotoa's words died at Fakir's sharp call.

"That's why I have to go. She has suffered enough."

Suddenly, as Fakir spoke, he looked every inch the knight he was supposed to be,

Aotoa sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but you better get back alive."

Smiling a thank you, Fakir got closer to the book.

_I wonder if all writers are insane like Drosselmeyer and Fakir,_ Aotoa wondered as he watched.

As soon as Fakir's finger gently rested on the page, a bright light swallowed him, much like the one which had taken Ahiru. When it cleared up, Fakir had disappeared.

As Aotoa was busy staring speechlessly, the boy spoke to him.

"Listen. Make sure nothing happens to this book. Do you hear me?"

His words brought the young musician back, and he nodded solemnly. Receiving his response, the boy jumped toward the book, as though he were jumping into a pool. He disappeared without a sound.

* * *

The only sensation Fakir could feel was falling. It felt as though he were falling through a sort of history itself, layer upon layer of years parting before his earthbound body.

_I'll find you, Ahiru. I promise._

* * *

At her balcony, Ahiru froze, eyes widening as she looked at the sky. A gust of wind blew the hair out of her face.

"Just now…I felt…"

* * *

A marionette fell before the black stage, only to be suspended by it's silvery-white string, wooden parts clacking dully against each other.

This particular one had large blue eyes and a huge smile. Her clothes were all white. She hung there limply, smiling obliviously at the world.

A woman's voice came echoing out of the darkness.

"Now, the puppets have been chosen, the setting had been decided- let it begin!"

* * *

Aneko: Ta-dah!! Oh, where shall it go next? The next chappie may take a while, since I haven't finished writing it yet, but hang with me. I just realized that some of the info in the chapters are repetitive- please bear with me on that. I think this is the last chapter where that happens. Aotoa's role is basically over- he was simply meant to be the voice of reason Fakir was clearly ignoring.

I would like to invite everyone who is watching/who has watched Princess Tutu to join my forum, if you feel like it. There aren't many people who watch it. I think it might have something to do with the name…


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

Aneko: Next chapter status- UP!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu…aww man, this is sad…it seems I've run out of creative disclaimers…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- So Close, Yet So Far

"Knight-sama. Knight-sama? _Knight-sama!_"

"I heard you the first time, so _shut up_ already!" Fakir growled, sitting up.

His head hurt, and he couldn't see anything through the inky night darkness.

"Where are we?"

"Hmmm…probably…a day away, if you have a horse."

Fakir stood up.

The boy, who had become a bird again, flew in panicked circles around his head.

"What are you doing? You can't make it in the dark! You need to rest first. You don't even have a _horse_ for crying out loud!"

Fakir frowned- the boy was being a nuisance. "Where am I supposed to get a horse? I don't even have any money."

The boy changed back, landing on his feet and looking up at Fakir.

"I'll go get you one if you promise not to go anywhere tonight, okay?" He sounded like a scolding mother.

"…Fine."

A grin broke across his face. "Yosh! Don't move, I'll be right back!"

He turned to disappear into the darkness.

"Hey, kid," the boy stopped. "What's your name?"

"It's Kiru!"

He turned once to smile at Fakir, before running off.

* * *

As Fakir was arriving, Ahiru was getting in bed. She pulled the covers up and turned to face the wall, trying her best to fall asleep. She was just beginning to doze off, when she heard a slight breeze, and her bed mattress went down a bit.

"Hime-sama…" Kiru called quietly.

"Huh? Kiru? What are you doing here?"

Ahiru sat up. The moon coming through the open balcony doors illuminated his silhouette, making his blonde hair seem almost white. His facial features were indecipherable, being thrown into shadow. He squatted on the edge of her bed.

"Knight-sama is coming for you."

'Coming for me?"

"Ah."

"But what does that mean? What do you mean he's 'coming for me'?"

"He's coming- be ready."

'But-"

Kiru jumped off the bed and ran out the French doors, turning to look back once before jumping over the balcony railing.

_"Hime-sama, you must go to meet him. You have to escape."_

"Escape?"

The door beside the vanity table creaked open, and Chare stuck her head out, a candle in one hand.

"Tutu-sama? Are you alright?" In her half-asleep state, she slipped back into calling Ahiru Tutu-sama.

"…Yeah," Ahiru replied, lying down again, "everything's fine."

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Fakir's eyes flew open and he sat up.

Kiru stood next to Fakir beaming. A vein twitched in Fakir's forehead- he did not take kindly to being woken up this way.

"You don't need to _yell_, runt."

"My name's _Kiru_, not runt!" Kiru huffed.

"Where's this horse you said you'd get?" Fakir asked, ignoring the correction.

Kiru sighed and rolled his eyes, pointing. Fakir looked over to see an ebony-colored horse. It had been saddled and bridled and was grazing contentedly.

Now that it was light, Fakir could see where they were. It was like the illustration in the book. The sun fell gently on lush green grass, which waved lazily in the breeze. Wildflowers of red, blue and purple dotted the field, and behind him, a borderline of trees indicated the beginning of a forest. Ahead, sloping hills disappeared into the distance.

Swinging his leg over the saddle, Fakir got on the horse, turning it toward the brown dirt road.

* * *

Ahiru sat up with an enormous yawn. She had been afraid that she would not get much sleep, but the night had passed quickly. She looked around, but Chare and Iris had not appeared yet.

Uncertain, Ahiru decided to get up and get dressed herself. Unfortunately, getting into the dress was a lot, more difficult than she had imagined. Ahiru struggled with one for about twenty minutes, before trying to find something simpler. Thankfully, she found a simple white dress.

Taking a deep breath, Ahiru opened the gilded door. The hallway was silent and empty, and so she stepped out.

* * *

"Ahhhh, baka baka _baka!_" Ahiru groaned, hitting herself in the head.

She was currently walking around in some corridor or other, lost. She should have known she would get lost on only her second day here, but _noooo_, she just _had_ to go and explore on her own.

"Hikari-chan?"

Ahiru turned. Queen Hana was standing behind her with a curious expression.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing up? It's so early."

Ahiru fidgeted with her hands.

"Ah, I woke up, but I didn't know where Chare and Iris were, so…"

A gentle smile graced the woman's face.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Okay…"

The click of the Queen's heels on the marble floor was a soothing rhythm for Ahiru, who didn't know what to say.

'How was your first day home?"

"It was…confusing,' Ahiru answered truthfully, thinking of all the shocks and surprises.

The Queen's laughter was like many small bells ringing to their own melody.

"I imagine so. Just take it easy. You'll remember when you need to."

"Thank you, o…o-okaa-san."

Ahiru turned red when she found she was unable to call her "mother." It still felt strange.

The Queen's expression dimmed. "Is it strange, trying to call me that?"

Ahiru nodded, embarrassed.

"Until you remember, why don't you call me Hana-san? And your father can be Oran-san. I'll explain it to him later."

Ahiru brightened up. This way, she could address them without feeling too awkward.

"Yeah! Ah, can Hana-san call me something different? I know it's very ungrateful of me, but-"

"What would you like me to call you, dear?"

""Ahiru."

"My, that's an unusual name."

"I know, but I still like it- I'm so used to it."

"Alright."

They walked in silence for a while before Ahiru's itch to ask a question broke the silence.

"Hana-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…unhappy? Please tell me the truth…I just want to know."

Hana stopped and looked into Ahiru's face searchingly. She brought a hand up and touched Ahiru's face, sighing as she spoke.

"You look so different, act so different, from what I remember. Sometimes, I think I see my daughter's face in you but so often…so often I see someone I feel I don't know."

The sadness had returned to her motherly face, and somehow Ahiru felt that she should be able to do something about it.

Ahiru averted her eyes uncomfortably, with the awkwardness of what the Queen had just said.

"Ahiruuuu!"

Iris cannonballed into the unfortunate Ahiru.

"We've been looking for you" Chare called as she walked up.

"Oh, how can you always disappear like that!" Iris scolded.

"Now, now, Iris-san, I'm sure the hold you have on her neck will keep her from going anywhere," Hana said calmly.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry your Majesty," Iris said, letting go quickly. A sweat drop formed as she scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Anyway," Chare said, brushing aside the conversation, "you should come back to your room, Ahiru, we-"

"That's quite alright, girls."

All three girls turned to the Queen.

"She will be spending the day with me," Hana paused to look at Ahiru, "Is that alright, Ahiru-chan?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Ahiru replied, smiling.

* * *

"Amazing! I didn't know there was a lake here!" Ahiru exclaimed, eyes sparkling brightly.

They were at the back of the castle, at the far end of the extensive gardens. It was a large lake, the water an elegant shade of aquamarine, with also reflected the sky. The surface glittered like a thousand gems. Large goldfish and koi swam lazily.

"I'm glad you like it."

Ahiru turned to smile at Hana and lost her balance.

"Ah!"

"Ahiru-chan, look out!"

Hana reached out to stop Ahiru from falling, but instead followed after. They both landed with a loud _splash_ in the lake shallows, soaked from head to toe.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ahiru, face red, bowed repeatedly, only managing to splash more water.

"Wah! I'm really sorry!"

The Queen stared at herself in surprise for a minute, before bursting into laughter.

"It's fine. Let's go inside and get some warm clothes on."

* * *

Ahiru rubbed vigorously at her hair with a towel, sitting in front of the vanity table mirror. She was only wearing a shift, since Hana was looking for another gown in the wardrobe. Ahiru could see her rifling through it in the mirror's reflection.

"Ah, found one."

She held up a pale yellow dress, coming to stand behind Ahiru.

"Thank you, Hana san," Ahiru smiled, still trying to dry her hair.

"Ahiru-chan, why don't I re-braid your hair for you?" Hana offered.

"Eh? Okay."

Ahiru sat back and closed her eyes. Her braid had become very bedraggled, so it was nice to have it re-braided.

Hana's hands, like her voice, were gentle, and they weaved salmon-colored strands together deftly. Ahiru felt the pull on her scalp, just tight enough to keep the braid together.

"There. All done."

Ahiru looked in the mirror. Hana stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Together, they looked like they were posing for a portrait.

"Get dressed, and let's go get some lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

Fakir urged the horse along faster on the dirt road.

"Hey, knight-sama, maybe we should stop and rest for a while?" Kiru asked, flying beside Fakir.

"No."

"Mou, _stubborn!_ What about the _horse_?" Kiru protested, "You've been riding hard for hours. The _horse_ needs rest in the least. And you need to eat."

Fakir was reluctant to stop. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. For another thing, he didn't want to take orders from a _kid_.

"You'll be of no use if your horse collapses of fatigue and you of hunger," Kiru pointed out mildly.

Fakir frowned, but pulled the horse to stop.

"I didn't bring-"

"Look in the saddlebags."

Doing as he was told, Fakir looked and found a simple yet suitable amount of food.

"See?" Kiru said proudly, "I told you I-mmmf!"

He was cut off as Fakir grumpily shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

* * *

"You, Oran and I will be having dinner together tonight," Hana informed Ahiru. They were outside again, walking along the edge of the lake.

"Just the three of us?"

'Yes. Oran moved all other appointments aside just for this."

"I see…"

_I'm really that important…?_

"Don't worry," Ahiru looked at Hana, "There are no extremely pressing matters that require his attention right now. Besides.," Hana gazed at the lake, "he has waited long for this day- the day you would return."

"He…has?"

"Yes. When you disappeared, it was sudden. You went to your room the night before, just like normal, but when Chare and Iris went to wake you in the morning, you were gone. You should have seen the place- everyone searched the palace and city at least three times over- it was like an ant hill. Mass chaos. Your father sent out troops to search outside the city, and even beyond our borders. They searched for a month before Oran was forced to call them back, or risk angering the neighboring kingdoms for trespassing. Oran sent word to all the Kingdoms about your disappearance, and offered a reward for your return."

"All that…just for me?"

"Of course."

Unable to say anything, Ahiru bowed her head, and they continued to walk.

_Am I really who they say I am…? But if I am, why can't I remember…?_

* * *

"Ah, I see it, I see it!" The little bluebird zoomed ahead of Fakir's horse.

"Look, knight-sama! It's the city!"

Fakir crested the hill, and there, in the gathering dusk, sat a large city, in the depression between the towering hills. The last flames of the dying sun gleamed off of white stone, making it glint and shine in tangerine color. What really caught the eye, though, was the castle, dwarfing the city and casting it into shadow. Tall penants waved on spires of elegant towers, which pointed like fingers into the blue sky. A tall, thick wall guarded it all, yet at the same time it's purity of color welcomed those who wished to enter.

Fakir slowed his pace to a walk. He didn't want to alarm any guards by careening around the city.

"Almost there," Fakir thought he heard Kiru murmur.

_

* * *

_

This is

small_?!_ Ahiru shouted in her mind.

She was currently eating dinner in the _small_ dining hall reserved for the royal family. The table itself had to be more than two times as long as Ahiru was tall, she guessed, though the three of them only sat on one end. Oran sat on the end, Hana sat on the left side, and Ahiru on the right side. In the wall behind Oran was massive fireplace, used to keep the room warm in the chilly winters. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room.

"Listen, my dearest daughter," Oran boomed happily, as servants began to serve them, "and hear the good news!" Tomorrow night to announce and celebrate your return, we shall have a _ball_!"

"A ball?"

"Yes, my dear! All nobles from Kingdoms near and far will come and celebrate. It will be the greatest in all of history."

"It sounds lovely," Ahiru said, and she meant it. Despite being homesick, it sounded like fun.

"A costume ball-yes, a masquerade!" Oran nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Ahiru smiled into her lap, thinking of the next day.

* * *

"Tch!" Fakir frowned up at the closed drawbridge before him. Citizens walked by, someone staring at the person just standing in the street, but he ignored them.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense that they would close the gates at this time of day," Kiru commented.

"Do you have anything _constructive_ to say?"

"We could go around back through the garden, since- hey, wait up knight-sama!"

Fakir was already off and running around the perimeter of the palace.

* * *

Ahiru rested her arms on the balcony, gazing into the starry sky. She was trying to imagine what the ball would be like- she had never been to one before. It was all kind of exciting.

Tears filled Ahiru's vision."But still…I still wish Fakir was with me…_I still want to go home!_"

* * *

Fakir wove his way through fragrant-smelling rose bushes, passing a fountain. This had to be the most extensive garden he'd ever seen.

Fakir saw a shock of red-orange color. There was no mistaking it.

"_AHIRU!_"

* * *

"Eh?"

Ahiru turned back from heading into her room, wiping residual tears away from her eyes. It felt like someone had just called her name.

"_Hime-sama!_"

Ahiru stepped back as Kiru _appeared_ on her balcony.

"Knight-sama is here!"

And as another call came from the gardens, Ahiru knew exactly who it was.

"Fakir!" Ahiru ran back up to the balcony, leaning as far out as she dared, trying to catch a glimpse of the writer. No such luck, but the knowledge that he was here was enough to make anything and everything fall away in unimportance, and Ahiru felt her heart was so light it could almost lift off the ground.

Kiru tugged on her hand.

"C'mon! You've got to go to him!"

"But how do I get down there quickly?"

"Jump."

"_What?!_"

"_Jump!_"

Pulling Ahiru along behind, Kiru made it up and over the balcony before she could say a word. Ahiru shut her eyes tight, resisting the urge to scream; but when she opened them, she found that she was already on the ground.

Ahiru only had a moment for this revelation before Kiru was pulling her.

"Ahiru!"

There he was, running toward her, with what looked like a bluebird flying near his shoulder.

Perhaps it was because Kiru was rushing her, or because she and Fakir were both running, but Ahiru suddenly felt like she was running out of time. It felt like it she didn't reach Fakir now, something was about to go wrong.

They were barely fifteen feet apart when time itself seemed to stop. A black hole ripped through the air, as though the air was a landscape in a painting, which had accidentally been torn.

Ahiru cried out as she was pulled into the hole. She reached out to Fakir, but he had taken only two steps when she was gone, the rift closing seamlessly behind her.

Fakir could only stand there, staring at the point where she had disappeared. Slowly, his expression changed to one of rage. A trembling fist came up to slam into a young tree, the force of it making the tree shake. Blood flowed from one of his abused knuckles.

"K-knight-sama?" Kiru asked in a small, nervous voice.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me! I just found her and now I have to lose her all over again?!"

Fakir punched the tree again before sinking to his knees helplessly.

_Ahiru…_

* * *

Aneko: Wow, really long chapter. Didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry!! It has to end now!! I hate ending it here, really, I do. I'm working on chapter six as fast as I can!

I'm going to warn you that from here on out any Fakir and Ahiru moments will most likely be fluffys (Or cheesiness, whichever you prefer).


	6. Strings

Aneko: Your freaking out over the last chapter has urged me to quickly write this one!!( maybe that's why it's so short...)Oh and by the way, winks those guesses you made? You'll just have to see…

Disclaimer: grabs script from teleprompting people. Waves it around in the airYeah, yeah, I know. sigh I don't own Princess Tutu. There, you happy now? throws script at people off-screen muttering stupid disclaimers…

**

* * *

**

Chapter six- Strings

Ahiru stood up from where she had fallen, sprawled on the ground.

The area was very dimly lit, and before her, a raised area stood like a stage, black curtains parted to the side.

"Hello?" Ahiru called out.

No one answered, and Kiru had disappeared.

Ahiru walked onto the raised area, and the curtains abruptly closed behind her. A bright spotlight blinked on, focused on Ahiru.

"My, look at the poor Hime-sama," a voice called mockingly, "all alone. You'd _think_ she could remember her own parents, but she _doesn't_. It's all so _sad_, isn't it?"

A sad theatrical mask fell from above, its month frozen in a ghastly wail.

"Ara, but what's this?"

The counterpart of the sad mask fell, the happy one, completing the set.

"When the knight appears," within the empty eyehole of the happy mask, a picture of Fakir riding a horse, with a bluebird flying by his shoulder, appeared, "Hime-sama becomes happy."

"Who are you? Come out!" Ahiru called boldly, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

"Very well."

Another spotlight came on, except this one was red. It was focused behind Ahiru and revealed a tall staircase.

From the top, a tall figure began to descend. She- for Ahiru couldn't believe she was anything but female- wore a theatrical mask, split down the middle so that one half was sad and the other was happy. The only features showing were her mouth and eyes, through the slits. Long straight, chestnut brown hair was pulled back from her face. She was garbed in a dress of swirling gray and white. She reached the bottom and stopped, staring at Ahiru.

"Who are you?" Ahiru repeated.

"I am," she disappeared, only to reappear behind Ahiru, "the Puppetmaster."

Ahiru gasped, and was about to move away, when she felt a cold, firm hold on her shoulder.

"And where are we planning on running off to, hm? You don't even know where you are." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

The grip on Ahiru's arm vanished, as did the Puppetmaster. The two theatrical masks morphed together to form a sort of stand in which rested a crystal ball. The Puppetmaster's voice echoed around the room as a picture of the castle appeared in the crystal.

"Look at this Kingdom- so happy, just because one girl was returned."

A hand reached out of the darkness to trace the spires of the towers.

"It is so easy to make them happy, is it not? To just return a person who looks somewhat like who they were looking for…it is not that difficult."

"You mean-?!" Ahiru realized.

"No, you are not really the Princess Hikari."

"Then why?! Why did you make them think I was?!"

"Me? _I _did nothing, merely brought you to this world on a whim. It was _they_, the mourning Kingdom, who saw their princess in you."

_I should escape!_ Ahiru thought, determined. _Since Fakir's here now, we'll think of something, and-_

"Oh, by the way, don't even think about escaping, or else…"

The image in the crystal flashed to one of Fakir, sitting defeated in the gardens. The hand stroked the ball gently.

"…Or else the knight's life is as good as forfeit."

Ahiru felt her chest grow cold. A block of ice had wedged itself in her heart, rendering her motionless. Her legs began moving of their own accord to nowhere she knew, just _away_; yet she still could not escape the Puppetmaster's parting words.

"_Don't even think about going home if you want the knight to live."_

* * *

Fakir looked up as bright light filled his vision,

"Ahiru?!"

Ahiru looked up when she heard her name, but froze when her eyes met Fakir's. They were back in the garden again.

"Ahiru, are you alright? What happened?"

As he questioned her, Ahiru's mind slowly started churning, but her throat was still stuck.

_I can't! If I say something now, I'll want to go home!  
_  
"Hey, Ahiru?" Fakir questioned, confused. Her head was down, her hair hiding her face.

"…can't…" she whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"I can't!" Ahiru shouted, raising her head to show tears shining helplessly in her blue eyes. "Leave, Fakir! You have to leave!"

Ahiru turned on her heel and ran for the castle, tears blinding her and her heart heavy.

_I'm sorry, Fakir…so sorry, but…I don't want to lose you forever._

* * *

Back in the garden, Fakir stood there stunned.

_"Leave Fakir!"_

_"_Just what... What is she thinking?"

Had he imagined the happiness in her voice,in her eyes, when she had seen him?

"_You have to leave!"_

No, it couldn't be. She had been crying.

"There's something going on around here..."

* * *

Ahiru woke to a bird singing outside somewhere. She moved the pillow from over her head to reveal bags under puffy red eyes. She had cried herself to sleep, but woken up several times during the night. Now she was a mess, and it was all she could do to keep from cringing when she looked in the mirror.

She felt hollow, as she began wandering the halls again. She didn't care if she got lost this time0 after all, she had nothing important going on. This place, which had once seemed so light and happy was now a dark, suppressing cage.

Not watching where she was going, Ahiru's forehead bumped into something…solid. Rubbing her forehead, Ahiru saw a heavy oak door before her. She didn't really care where she was going, so she decided to open it. When she stepped inside, she regretted it immediately. It was the library Chare and Iris had mentioned on the first day.

Ahiru could almost see Fakir standing in the shelves, looking up some book or other. Ahiru would have turned around and left right there, but a clattering noise on the other side of one of the shelves caught her attention.

Ahiru made her way around several shelves before reaching the middle of the room, where, in the midst of the clear area, a man stood.

His back was to Ahiru, his face to the windows. He was very tall and thin, and dark brown hair fell to his shoulders. Ahiru could see an easel before him, and a piece of charcoal held between thin fingers, but she couldn't see what he was drawing.

Ahiru jumped when he spoke.

"Don't be shy now. Come here."

She cautiously made her way around him so that they were facing each other.

He smiled at her with warm brown eyes, offering a charcoal-smudged hand for her to shake.

"Hello. My name is Reuben."

"Nice to meet you, Reuben-san. I'm Ahiru. Um, may I ask what you're drawing?"

"Sure, sure. Come on over," he said, beckoning her to his side of the easel.

When Ahiru came around, she let out a gasp of appreciation.

"Wah! Amazing!"

"Really?" Reuben sounded truly astonished, "I didn't think it was that good…"

Upon the white surface had been drawn a cage, suspended in the air, with a bird, captured in mid-song.

"But it is kind of sad that she's stuck in a cage."

"You think?" Reuben asked, touching the soft line that made the top of the bird's head, "I don't really think so. I think that maybe she's just taking some time to figure out how to find the key."

It felt oddly like they weren't really talking about the painting any more.

"But what if there is no key? What will she do then?"

Reuben looked at her, but Ahiru could not interpret his expression.

"Then I guess she'll have to find a way to slip through the bars."

* * *

Ahiru closed the door to the library quietly.

"Good day, my daughter!"

"Eee!" Ahiru squeaked, jumping.

Oran was walking briskly down the hall, waving jovially. It seemed, Ahiru thought, that it was a habit of his to talk loudly all the time.

In several long strides he had reached Ahiru and proffered an arm to her.

"Excellent- I was just about to search for you, and ask if you might join me for a stroll around the gardens?"

"Sure," Ahiru said, accepting his arm and nodding.

The King travelled slowly with Ahiru, arm in arm, apparently going where the mood took him.

"I have noticed that you seemed in low spirits today. What's the matter?" Oran spoke. It was the first time Ahiru had heard him speak quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Ahiru said, trying to smile, but she was unable to look him in the eye.

"Really?" Oran stopped to look at her, bringing Ahiru to a halt too.

"I hope that you know- whatever you need from me I will give you. Say the word and I will do everything in my power."

"Why…so much, just for me?"

"Because," Oran picked a red rose from the shrub beside him and offered it to Ahiru, "you are my only daughter, and I wish for nothing more than to always see you smiling."

Ahiru took the rose, staring at its unblemished petals.

"…I must just be tired. I'll be alright soon."

But even as the lie was said, she was weeping inside for the mask she was wearing, and the strings which kept it there.

* * *

Aneko: -Gasp- I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!! I can't believe I made her run away from Fakir!! mumbles something under breath.

Ahiru: HEY!! -whacks with newspaper- They aren't allowed to know to know that until next chapter.

Aneko: OW! Okay fine! -Crying golf ball tears- Until next time!! runs away


	7. Msaquerade

Ahiru: I tied up the author because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, so I'll be giving the notes today!!

Aneko: Mnph! -Tries to speak around gag-

Ahiru: QUIET YOU!! -Ahem- Well, here is the long awaited chapter 7! Enjoy! Oh, almost forgot-

Disclaimer: This author does not own Princess Tutu.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- Masquerade

"Ahiru! Are you ready to get prepared for the masquerade?"

Chare and Iris stood smiling before Ahiru.

"Eh? But it's not for at least four hours yet!"

"I know, that's barely enough time as it is!" Iris complained, grabbing Ahiru's hand and leading her towards the smaller door in her room. It was the first time Ahiru had gone over to it.

Chare pulled open the door, and behind it was a study area, with a large desk towards the windows. Iris pulled her past this and to another door. Going through, Ahiru gaped at the decadence.

It was a bathing room, but with a enormity like none Ahiru had ever seen before. It had to be (at _least_) as big as her bedroom. From a far wall, water gushed from a man-made aperture near the ceiling, and down into an already filled pool. The pool took up a fourth of the room all by itself, and the steam rose from it.

"It's heated?"

"Yes. The water comes from an underground hot spring beneath the castle."

Tall pillars bordered the pool every five feet, all the way around the edges.

"You take all the time you need, and come out when you're done," Chare instructed, as she and Iris left.

Ahiru quickly undressed and got in. The water was invitingly warm, and as Ahiru waded toward the far end where the water came from, the water went up to her neck. As Ahiru floated there in the deep water, she was suddenly aware of the stress that had stiffened her muscles. The warm water eased and soothed the weariness. It felt so easy to just let everything melt away. But even if it did…

_Plip._

A teardrop landed on the surface, and Ahiru touched her face. _Tears?_

Ahiru could only stare at her reflection in surprise for a few moments, like a child who had suddenly been shown a new discovery, before she shook her head violently.

"No! I'll be living in this world. It's not so bad. Everyone's so nice…" She said, trying to convince herself.

_But what if they knew I wasn't really a princess?_ A quiet voice in the back of her mind asked.

Ahiru shook her head again. She would get these depressing thoughts out of her head. On the ledge by the waterfall were many bottles of all shapes, sizes and colors. Ahiru opened each one, smelling each of the wonderful scents, until one in particular caught her attention. The label said _chamomile and lavender_. Ahiru poured a bit near the waterfall's base. Presently, the area began to feel gently sweet.

"There now! That should help!" Ahiru said, smiling as she leaned against the edge. She was beginning to feel drowsy as she inhaled that scent.

"Sleepy…"

Soon, Ahiru's eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Ahiru stood in absolute darkness, helpless as she listened to invisible laughter.

"Puppetmaster-san?!" She called out, half-angry, half-afraid.

"Why, if it isn't the little hime-sama." Ahiru hated that mocking tone of voice with all her heart.

"You seem to be unaware of the eye always watching you."

"What?!"

"I am always watching you .So I guess you should know that there's something else I forgot to tell you. I just made up a new rule-- you no longer allowed to talk to the knight at all. "

"Why?! I didn't even-"

"Careful girl," she called, her voice becoming harsh, "you're playing a dangerous game. This is _my_ game with _my_ rules. I can't have you going and spilling everything to your precious knight now, can I? He would become an annoying thorn in my side, trying to take you home. Though I could always just kill him, I suppose…" she mused.

"No!" Ahiru shouted, before biting her lip and continuing quietly, "Okay, you win. I won't talk to him. Just don't…don't hurt him…"

"I _knew_ you'd understand, my sweet little puppet."

* * *

Ahiru's eyes snapped open. She was still in the bath, the sweet, sleepy scent of chamomile and lavender filling the air. It was silent except for the water gushing into the pool.

Ahiru washed herself quickly, but she could not even _try_ to enjoy herself anymore. When she got out, a huge fluffy white towel awaited her, and she was almost lost amid the folds. When she went back to the bedroom, she found Chare and Iris standing beside the vanity table.

"Come on, come on!"

Ahiru followed Iris to steer her to sit in front of the mirror. Ahiru stared at her reflection dully. The face that stared back at her was empty and broken. Behind her, Chare and Iris were talking about something or other.

"Here, we'll do your hair."

Ahiru felt the brush running smoothly through her hair.

"We're going to leave your hair down for tonight," Iris explained chattily as she worked.

Ahiru did not respond. Suddenly, the two maids who had been so friendly had become faceless people who she didn't know.

* * *

Fakir sat at the bar stool, ignoring the drink he held in his hands. He was still trying to figure out Ahiru's reaction- it didn't make any sense.

"Excuse me- is this seat taken?"

A man had approached the bar to Fakir's left and was pointing to the seat beside him.

"No, go right ahead."

The man sat down, and Fakir couldn't help but stare out of the corner of his eye.. From the wide brimmed hat that shadowed his face to his cloak to his feet, everything he wore was white. He even had on a pair of snowy white gloves. A corner of something stuck out from under the cloak.

"Hey- bartender!" The man raised a hand and his cloak moved a little to show that the item was a canvas

Noticing Fakir's stare, the man smiled, pulling it out to reveal a picture of a caged bird.

"Do you like it?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"That's quite alright young man. I just finished this one. Her Ladyship recently saw it and-"

"Her Ladyship?" Fakir asked, doing very well in ignoring Kiru, who was swinging around in circles on his bar stool.

"The Princess."

"…Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just an old codger who likes to draw and paint. The King allows me to roam the castle, though for the life of me I don't know why…Where _is_ that bartender? Oi, Cassius, is this how you treat an old friend?" He interrupted himself impatiently, leaning over the counter.

"Ha! You, calling yourself _old_? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not a day over thirty!" The young bartender appeared from the back room. He didn't look like he could be over twenty five.

"Some would consider that old," Reuben said, defending himself, "Oh yeah! That reminds me!"

"Don't 'oh yeah' me," Cassius said, disgruntled.

"I almost forgot," the man in white said, ignoring the comment," there's that masquerade ball tonight at the castle."

"Ball?"

"But do I have anything to wear? Why do I have to go, anyways? Now I'll have to find something appropriate to go in…" he was obviously talking to himself again.

Fakir stood up quickly, running out with Kiru calling and following after.

"Hey, kid, wait!" Cassius called, "You forgot to pay!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay."

Cassius turned to the man as he dropped a gold coin on the counter.

"You haven't been to these parts for a while, hmm, Reuben?"

"I suppose not. There's just so much to do in so little time, in this short life."

"There you go again, talking all fortuneteller-like."

Reuben laughed, "Is that so? Well then," he stood up, "I'll be taking my leave. Wouldn't want to bother you too much."

"Weren't you going to get something?"

"Nah."

"Where are you going, anyways?"

Reuben turned back, a smiled sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes. His voice took on a reverent quality.

"A masquerade- it is an excellent chance for an artist, is it not? A world full of color and festivity, and anything can happen."

Reuben left, his cloak swirling behind him.

* * *

"There, it's all finished!" Chare said, stepping back from her handiwork.

"No, wait! You forgot the mask."

"But let's make it a small one- we don't want to cover up too much of her face. Everyone should be able to tell it's her."

"Hold still, Ahiru."

Ahiru closed her eyes as the mask went around her eyes.

* * *

"Kiru, would it be possible to get into the masquerade?"

"It should be. It's usually open to everyone, and for all they know, you're just another Noble. Besides, you went to all the trouble of getting dressed up for the occasion."

* * *

People milled about the ballroom aimlessly, chatting with friends, until a trumpet call made everything die down.

"Announcing their majesties the King Oran the Just and Queen Hana the Fair, and their daughter, the beloved Princess Hikari!"

Ahiru descended the grand staircase nervously to applause, her left arm linked in Oran's right. She wore a pure white dress, a trued ballroom dress with a hooped skirt. The sleeves were long, nearly to her wrists and were made of a light, transparent material. Silver pearl beads had been woven into the front of her hair, which had been pulled back. The rest of it had been let loose, falling in a wavy, silky ripple down her back. A small mask adorned her face, matching her dress, and was only big enough to cover the area around her eyes.

When they reached the floor, they went over to three thrones that stood at one end of the room. Ahiru and the Queen sat, but Oran turned to speak.

"My people! We are here tonight to celebrate the return of my dear daughter! I hope that everyone will enjoy themselves on this happy occasion!"

Ahiru looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes, lest they see the guilt in hers.

The orchestra started playing a charming tune in the background as people began talking again. Hana got up from her throne to go talk, but Oran stayed seated, surveying the room, and Ahiru felt more comfortable sitting beside him than wandering about. Eventually, though, Oran got up, and Ahiru followed, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

From a corner of the upstairs balcony, an observer stood, unnoticed by the ballroom occupants below.

"My, look at all the people," he commented, "In this crowd, two people could probably be unnoticed by those who might be watching."

His paintbrush made another stroke of vibrant color upon the canvas.

* * *

The Puppetmaster screeched as she held her crystal ball in her hands. The picture had become a blank, milky white. There was a barely perceptible undercurrent of fear in her voice as she spoke.

"What? When did he get here?! Curse him- his presence nulls my power!"

* * *

Ahiru stood within the crowd, looking around helplessly. At some point she had lost sight of the King and now, despite his easily recognizable height, she was lost in the crowd. She had greatly underestimated the size, it seemed.

"Hime-sama?"

Ahiru turned slowly at the sound of the voice. When she saw the person, she drew in a breath.

A man (or a teenager—she couldn't tell which) stood not three feet away from her. He was dressed so elegantly that Ahiru guessed he must be one of the Noble Oran had talked about/ He wore black pants, and over a white dress shirt he wore a royal blue jacket with intricate silver trim. His face intrigues her most, not because it looked funny, but because she couldn't see it at all. From his nose to his forehead, his face was covered in a mask of simple craft, in light silver leafing.

"May I have the honor of a dance?" He asked, bowing to her.

"Y-yes," Ahiru replied, remembering to curtsy.

She didn't know him, but, she felt, as she heard the conductor of the orchestra strike up a new piece, that this moment was important.

His hand slipped around her waist as his other led her in the slow waltz. Ahiru turned even clumsier than usual—she didn't know how to ballroom dance.

"Don't be nervous. It's just a dance."

Ahiru nodded silently, and they continued. So subtly it was almost unnoticeable, the pair's dance began to shift into something else, something Ahiru knew very well. Ballet. There was a dreamlike quality to their dance that made Ahiru feel like she was being swept away.

"Hime-sama, why is your dance so sad?" He asked quietly after she allowed him to lower her in a drop.

Ahiru, her eyes closed, frowned slightly, sadly.

"I pushed away someone I care about very much…"

"Why?"

"Because…if I don't, he'll get hurt."

Ahiru kept her eyes closed, allowing herself to get lost in the flow of the dance.

_Why…?_ She wondered as he lifted her into the air. _His hands…his voice…they seem so familiar._

Bringing her back down, he lifted her hand above her head and led her in a simple pirouette as the dance ended.

Ahiru opened her eyes as people applauded the song, but the sound was far away in her ears. She and the masked man stared at each other until, finally, the man bowed.

"Thank you," he said, before backing away and disappearing into the crowd.

Ahiru, unconsciously raised her hand, reaching after him, feeling as though a part of her had just gone missing.

* * *

Ahiru entered the darkness of her room, closing the door behind her. The music had long since faded from her ears, but she was just now returned to her room, so the candles had not yet been lit. Ahiru walked towards the French windows as the white light of lightning filled the room brighter than any lamp. Thunder rumbled slowly behind it, still a gentle, distant presence. The rain had not started to fall yet, but as Ahiru looked out, she could see droplets beginning to spatter the gray stone. Soon it was running down the windows in blurry trails. Ahiru was watching it, until a noise (it sounded like a _thump_) alerted her. She whirled around to face the darkness.

"Who's there?!" She asked, slightly afraid.

There was silent for a moment, then, as another flash of lightning illuminated the room, Ahiru stepped back in surprise.

"F-Fakir."

It could be no other. He stood there, still in the masquerade clothes, the silver mask held in one hand.

The rain outside subsided, and a full moon made an appearance from behind a swathe of clouds.

Ahiru turned quickly to face the window.

"What are you doing here?" She remanded, trying to sound cold.

Fakir stared at the creature before him, in her stiff gown of silk and lace and with straight back. This was not Ahiru.

This is my room. You shouldn't be here."

Ahiru waited for Fakir's reply, but there was none. She waited so long that she thought he hadn't heard her, when she felt him.

In one movement Fakir came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her backwards and close to him. He held her firmly, but so gently that it made her want to cry. Ahiru was paralyzed for a moment before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

"Fakir, let go of--"

"No."

His automatic response left her speechless again, but only for a moment as her mind worked franticly.

"I _said_ let _go_ of me!" Ahiru said, pulling away abruptly. Immediately, the absence of his warm arms around her made her feel cold and vulnerable.

"Just leave me alone, Fakir. _I never want to see your face again!"_

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ahiru felt like she had just hit herself in the gut. She wanted to take it back, tell him that all she wanted to do was protect him.

"If that's what you want."

Ahiru's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at him, but he was gone.

Had she imagined it? No, she couldn't have. The French window was swinging back and forth after being opened, and she could still feel the ghost of his arms around her.

* * *

"Is this really okay knight-sama?" Kiru asked as he flew by Fakir's horse, racing away from the palace.

Fakir nodded. "Yes. I'm not leaving her. Something's wrong."

He could not forget that while he had held her, she was trembling.

* * *

Finally losing the little strength she had left, Ahiru slid to the ground, the tears she had kept inside surfacing and falling down her face.

"Hime-sama?" A quiet voice asked.

Kiru was sitting beside her, looking at her with an expression she couldn't name.

"Kiru-chan…what have I done? I…I don't know…what to do anymore. It hurts…"

She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Ahiru did not see the boy's response. His beautiful green eyes grew dark with sorrow, and a single tear slid down his cheek, a silver pearl in the moonlight.

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Ahiru:-with tears in eyes- W-well, that's all for today. N-no more spoilers, so…-releases Aneko-

Aneko: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I think I nearly killed myself writing this chapter, but I promise, I promise things will start getting better-runs away to write-


	8. Savior

Aneko: -huff huff- OKAY! I DID IT! The next chapter is UP!!

What? What do you mean Kiru is in two places at once? Ha! That's impossible. No one can do that. How…silly… –shifty eyes-

Disclaimer: Me no own Princess Tutu…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8—Savior

The Puppetmaster stared into the crystal at the picture of Ahiru crying. A sadistic smile crossed her face.

"Perfect, my pet. As long as I hold his like in my hands, you shall do as I want."

As the early morning noise filled the air, Ahiru dressed, tiptoeing out of her room. She had no place in mind, but her feet carried her, and soon she found herself in front of the door to the library.

_Why am I here?_ Ahiru asked herself, but she opened the door anyways. She went in, letting her fingers fall to run along the spines of the books which were in neat rows along the shelves. Reaching the middle, she saw who she hoped she would see.

"Reuben-san?"

"He-llo, Hime-sama! It is nice to see you in here again. To what do I owe this honor?"

He had his easel again, but this time, he held a paintbrush and palette of rainbow colors.

"Nothing really. I just needed to come someplace quiet…"

There was a gentle smile on Reuben's face, and for some reason, Ahiru was soothed by it.

"How was the ball?" Reuben asked conversationally.

"Oh…it was alright I guess."

"Lively company I imagine."

"Yes…"

"You know, I met a young lad the other day. He seemed to know you. An acquaintance of yours?"

Ahiru's breath grew heavy in her throat.

"Yes, he's…a very good friend, but…I don't think I'll ever see him again…"

The paintbrush clacked as Reuben put it and the palette down on the easel, giving his full attention.

"Why?"

"Because," she didn't like how much her voice was shaking. She thought she had had that under control, "I…pushed him away…I couldn't tell him why, but it was to protect him…and…I _know_ that and yet…and yet, why does it hurt so much?"

Ahiru wiped at her wet eyes, attempting and failing to smile.

"Strange…I can't seem to stop crying…"

Reuben placed a hand softly on her head, his eyes sorrowful.

"Sometimes, there are easy choices. And sometimes, no matter what you choose there is a painful consequence. But what you always have to remember is that there will always be a choice that leads you in the right direction."

* * *

"Ahiru-chan, I noticed you seem in even lower spirits than before. Whatever can be the matter?"

Ahiru stared guiltily into her lap at the Queen's question.

They were currently seated in a parlor, breakfast set on a small tea table between the,. Hana held a piece of sewing in her lap, but her hands had paused in their busy work as she looked at Ahiru.

Ahiru opened her mouth to speak, but realized that she truly didn't know what to say. How could she say it? _'Yeah, I'm not really your daughter, I was just kidnapped and made to believe I was. Then I was told I couldn't come home or talk to the person who is closer to me than anyone else.'_ That'd go over really well.

Why, then, had she been able to tell Reuben? He was even more of a stranger than Hana…and yet…

"Ahiru-chan?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ahiru turned red as she realized she had zoned out without giving an answer.

Hana laughed lightly. "It's quite alright."

"Yes, I'm…fine," Ahiru said with some effort, though she didn't start crying. She was even able to give a little smile, before concentration on the tea in front of her, trying to avoid Hana's eyes. She had been doing that a lot now, she noticed.

Hana regarded Ahiru with a penetration look, as though searching. Her next words made Ahiru raise her head to look at her in confusion.

"Be careful with the things you say. Sometimes, you'll end up believing them yourself."

* * *

Ahiru sat on a dock which overlooked the lake, her reflection half hidden by a veil of lily pads. Her skirt was gathered and tucked under her legs so it wouldn't get wet, making her look like an upside down mushroom.

"My dear, what are you doing out here?"

Ahiru turned. By now, she was used to King Oran's loud voice, so it didn't surprise her anymore.

"Oh…just sitting and thinking I guess…"

"Oh?"

To her surprise, he sat beside her, crossing his legs in a _very_ unkingly manner.

"What about?"

"Well…a lot of stuff," Ahiru said evasively.

"…Ahiru."

Ahiru looked at him. It was the first time he had ever used her name instead of "My dear" or "My dear daughter."

"Is there really nothing I can do that will make you happy? I know that you don't remember me as your father, yet I still wish that I could do something to help you."

Ahiru was sick with deception. She wanted right then to just open her mouth and tell everything to him. He and the Queen were too gentle, to kind, to deceive.

But when Ahiru opened her mouth to speak, the words wouldn't come. She was too afraid to hurt them. Reuben's words echoed in her mind.

_"Sometimes, there are easy choices. And sometimes, no matter what you choose there is a painful consequence."_

Ahiru decided that while she didn't want to tell everything, she could, to some degree, tell him some truth.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure something out right now. It's hard, and right now, it kind of hurts. It isn't something that you could do anything about, but…I think I'm going to be able to get through it. Thank you so much."

Oran smiled gently.

"Alright. You'll get by, I'm sure. You're a good girl. Never hesitate to ask. Remember that."

"I will."

* * *

Ahiru sat backwards on a chair, her head resting on her arms, which were crossed and resting on the chair back. It was a very unladylike position, but no one wa around to see besides Reuben, and she was comfortable around him.

She had gravitated to the library gain. Ahiru felt without really knowing why, that Reuben knew about everything, yet it was an unspoken rule—a taboo—between them that they didn't talk about it. Ahiru was staring out the windows.

"Reuben-san?"

"Hmm?" Reuben did not look up from his work.

"Have you ever had to deceive someone?"

"How so?"

"Like, have you ever not told them the truth because you're afraid to hurt them, or protect them?"

"Many times. There are some things that people are better off not knowing."

"I see…"

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"

Ahiru turned as Kiru ran into the room.

"Oh?" Reuben looked curiously at Kiru. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes. This is Kiru-chan."

"Hime-sama, do you want to go out today?" Kiru asked, eyes sparkling.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll show you around the city!" The young boy tugged eagerly on her hands.

Reuben smiled.

"Whatever you do, remember that there are people who care for you and support you, Ahiru."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay, Kiru-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Then why am I wearing a cloak with a hood?"

"If people saw you, they'd get so excited that they'd storm you. And if we bring a guard, then I wouldn't get to take you around," Kiru said, pouting.

Ahiru couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Kiru brightened up immediately, and led the way down the road.

* * *

The city was a lively metropolis, thriving on the open stalls lining the streets. Motherly housewives inspected food laid out for sale, men talked over business matters, and children laughed and played in the streets. It was a happy, carefree picture.

Kiru took Ahiru around to almost every stall, from food to jewelry to pottery. They were greeted with a friendly smile and greeting each time.

"Welcome!" One said cheerfully as Ahiru walked up. He was selling fruit.

"Hello! Wow, look at all of these!" Ahiru bent over to examine a stand of shiny, ruby-red apples.

"Just picked those today, Miss, fresh this morning."

"They look so good. Everyone here is so _nice_."

"You not from around here?"

Ahiru paused for a heartbeat, before shaking her head.

"No, but if I didn't love home so much already, I would want to live here."

"Well, as they say, nothing beats home. Would you like an apple?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ahiru said politely, "I don't have any money with my right now."

"That's alright. Go ahead and have one."

"Really?!"

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

Ahiru chose one and pulled it from its place with the others.

"Thanks again," Ahiru called, turning to leave.

"Don't mention it. Have a good day!"

Ahiru walked back to merge with the crowd, Kiru by her side. She bit into the fruit, and the flesh was soft and sweet in her mouth. She had never tasted an apple this good before.

She was about to take another bite when she felt it. A burning pressure, as though someone was staring at her. Ahiru looked around the crowd uneasily, but the sea of people revealed nothing to her.

"Him-sama? What is it?" Kiru tugged at Ahiru's cloak a bit.

"Kiru-chan, let's go back," Ahiru said, hugging herself. The feeling was very eerie.

"Okay!" Kiru said, not questioning her request, "Follow me!"

* * *

Shortly, they had left behind the noise of the crowds and entered an abandoned, narrow street. The feeling intensified, and Ahiru found herself increasing her pace. Such was her hurry that she did not see where she was going, and crashed into someone, falling backwards.

"Well, well," a dark voice said, "what have we here?"

* * *

Fakir sat on the windowsill of his room, looking at the streets below him. Kiru had somehow gotten him a room at an inn to stay in for the time being.

"Knight-sama!"

Kiru burst through the door, alerting Fakir as the boy stumbled over himself in his haste. Fakir rose quickly.

"What is it?"

"It's Hime-sama," the boy said, gasping for breath, "she-!"

In an instant Fakir had snatched up his sword.

"Show me."

* * *

Ahiru backed up slowly. She didn't like this person. Something about him just felt _wrong_. He stared at her with dark, cruel eyes that glinted with some maniacal light.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" A hard grip on her arm halted her retreat.

Ahiru craned her head around to see another man blocking off the way she had come and holding the grip on her arm.

"You're right, Damak. A young girl like this'd fetch a fair price at market. Don't know how good she'd be as a slave though."

_Slave?! _Ahiru thought in horror.

"It doesn't matter whether she's good or not. We just have to sell her."

"Let go of her!" In a blue streaked blur, Kiru barreled into the man holding Ahiru. They both fell to the ground, but the man called Damak grabbed Kiru by his collar.

"You little brat" Damak growled, throwing him like a piece of so much trash. Ahiru watched in horror as Kiru flew through the air, hitting the alley wall with a loud thud, then sliding senseless to the ground.

"Kiru!"

* * *

"This way!" Kiru called, flying down a side alley. His tone had increased in urgency, and Fakir sped up some more, keeping right on the little bird's tail.

* * *

Both of the men were now advancing on Ahiru.

"It won't be so bad—if you're a good girl, maybe we can arrange a good master for you."

Damak's fingers brushed her arm and Ahiru jerked back, her hood falling back as she ran into the alley wall. She heard the men draw a breath.

"Hey, isn't she-?!"

"She's the Princess." Damak spit the word princess like it was a hot coal. He looked at her with what felt like hatred, before a cruel smile lit his features.

"No…I have a better idea."

"What?"

"If she's Princess, all we have to do is hold her ransom—the King and Queen would give anything to have their precious daughter back."

The other smiled. "Oh, I like it."

They were coming closer again. They were reaching out to capture her, and they would get her in only a few moments. Ahiru held herself tightly, shutting her eyes as she dreaded their touch.

It didn't come.

Ahiru, realizing it was silent, opened her eyes, and could only stare.

_He_ stood there, with his back to her, but Ahiru didn't need to see his face to know it was him. His sword was out, pointed so closely to Damak that the point rested on his throat.

"Don't touch her." His voice was cold steel, and would make any smart person back down immediately.

Damak happened to be a fairly intelligent individual. He slowly out his hands in the air, palms forward, to show he was unarmed.

"Kej, we're leaving."

"What?" The other slave trader deflated at the prospect of a lost opportunity, "But, what about-"

"Trust me," Damak said, cutting his partner off, "there are many targets much easier than this."

Damak began walking backwards, Kej following his lead. As soon as they were out of range of the sword, they turned and beat a hasty retreat around the next corner.

Ahiru was staring after them when he turned around. Her eyes darted to the ground.

"Don't worry," he said gently, "they're gone."

He took another step forward. Ahiru flinched and the footsteps stopped.

"You don't have to look at me; but I just want you to know, I'm watching over you…you should be getting back now."

It took all Ahiru's strength to stand up and walk right past him. Once she turned a corner, she ran.

* * *

Aneko: Odd place to end, but there it is. I just need you to hang on a little longer. It may take a while for the next chappie, just to let you know. Umm…if you don't know who "he" is, then…there's a problem…


	9. To Protect

Aneko: I'm back again. So, I know you must be getting tired of hearing me rant, so I'm just going to shut up now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- To Protect

Ahiru ran and ran until she couldn't run any more. She fell to her knees, realizing with a horrible sick feeling: _Kiru! I left him behind! But…_

Ahiru turned to look at the alley stretching behind her.

_But I can't go back there!_

"Hime-sama!"

Ahiru squeaked, jumping about two feet in the air. Kiru was standing beside her.

"Kiru! You're okay!"

"Yep!" Kiru puffed out his chest proudly.

"B-But I thought…" Ahiru faltered, trailing off. She shook her head, asking instead, "Who _were_ those men, anyways? Are they from Rivervale?"

"No," Kiru said gravely, "they come from the desert land in the Sand Basin. Slaves are common there, but King Oran detests slavery, so he has outlawed it here. Slavers come here attempting to find and capture children. King Oran has tried invading the country several times, but it never works."

"Let's go back to the castle…please…"

"Uh-huh," Kiru said, nodding. They travelled along, the air tenser than before.

_Why is it so hard?_ Ahiru wondered painfully._ I know it's to protect him, but…I feel like he's the one protecting me…_

* * *

Fakir stared after Ahiru for a while before turning to the bird beside him.

"Kiru…" His voice was menacing and dark, "Tell me what's going on. Now."

"E-Eh? Knight-sama, what-"

Fakir's eyes blazed. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you know everything that's going on. _**Now**_."

"O-okay…"

A book appeared in Kiru's talons. Fakir faintly recalled that it was the same book which had brought him to this world.

"This book is called _The Puppetmaster_."

Of course, Fakir thought, Even if we are in this story, it makes sense that the book exists too. It was the same way with Kinkan Town and _The Prince and the Raven._

Fakir took the book, and opened it to begin reading.

* * *

When Ahiru got back to the castle, she went up to her room and crawled in bed, though it was the middle of the day. Her mind was a turmoil of conflicted emotions. She just wanted to figure out all of it. She didn't know up from down any more.

* * *

Fakir sat in his room, reading by candlelight, which threw dancing shadows over the words.

"_Taking an interest in the princess, the Puppetmaster decided to play with her. She kidnapped the girl and threatened to hurt the ones she cared for unless she cooperated. Still not knowing why this was happening, the Princess had no choice but to do what the Puppetmaster wanted. And so the Puppetmaster held the girl's will in her hand."_

Fakir shut the book with a snap, holding it up in front of Kiru.

"Do you mean this-this _Puppetmaster_ is controlling Ahiru?!" The fury in Fakir's voice was evident.

Kiru's head bowed, and that was all the response Fakir needed. He got up, beginning to pace restlessly in the small space.

"Something still doesn't make any sense, though…"

"What?"

"_Why_ would she do this? Ahiru is not this Princess. I'm sure of it."

Fakir thought of Ahiru—clumsy, ditzy, persistent, stubborn Ahiru—and he just _knew_. Without asking her, he knew from her eyes (they always did give away her feelings) that there was something secret she was keeping from him as well as everyone else.

And knowing her personality, it was killing her inside.

* * *

Ahiru looked around. Was she in the Puppetmaster's domain again? No, it was darker. She couldn't see anything at all. There came a soft noise from somewhere nearby.

"Hello?" Ahiru said. Her voice was swallowed by the unrelenting dark.

The sound came again, nearer, and Ahiru could now distinguish it as a sob. A soft white light was beginning to glow off to her right. Ahiru turned that way, and she saw a figure dressed in white, getting slowly closer to her. Soon enough, Ahiru could see that it was a girl, with beautiful blonde hair which fell to her shoulders. She looked to be a little younger than Ahiru, and she was currently kneeling on the ground, tears falling, red agitation bothering her otherwise sweet face.

"Ano…" Ahiru said, but her voice was not heard.

"Why?" The girl asked weakly, "I don't understand. Why doesn't anyone hear me? I just wanted to be friends. Why can't I be friends with everyone?"

The girl wiped her eyes dry, and when her hand moved, her eyes had become steely—too much for a little girl like her.

"I don't care—who needs them?! I don't need them! Not when I have…" From behind her, she pulled out a marionette, already attached to her hand. She gave an expert jerk, and the little man gave her a grand bow.

"I don't need anyone else. My puppets will keep me company. They do what I want; they're my friends."

Moments later, Ahiru was falling into darkness, the support gone from beneath her.

* * *

There would probably be a hole in the carpet with the way Fakir continued to pace.

He felt helpless, and it made him angry.

"Kiru. What would the Puppetmaster do to me if I tried to save Ahiru—to take her home?"

"She'll kill you."

A shadow flickered across Fakir's face. The faint image of the knight's fate from _The Prince and the Raven_ surfaced in his mind. Fakir forced it away quickly.

Fakir stopped [acing and went over to the window, resting his hands on the sill. In truth, he was still afraid of death; yet he would not—_could_ not—abandon her. He knew it—how lonely she had been as a duck, as a girl. She couldn't face it again.

* * *

"I'm very popular around here these days, aren't I?" Reuben commented as Ahiru entered the library again.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all! I enjoy the company of a pretty young lady."

Ahiru blushed deep red.

"So, did you need anything? Or, is there something you want to talk about?"

_This _was why she felt so comfortable around Reuben, Ahiru realized, for some reason it felt like he had known her for years.

Ahiru fell into a chair, her eyes brimming with sadness.

"I feel so _lost_. I tried to push him away, and _still_ he saved me. _Still_ he's there. And it just makes it harder, because I want to protect him, but…but, I want to see him! To talk to him, like we used to!"

Becoming a girl again—she had wanted to for so long, not just for the ballet she loved. It was for Fakir, her constant companion, whose gentle heart she could not help but fall for, harder and faster than it had been with Mytho.

Fakir lacked all of Mytho's charm, grace, and kingly manner. He had neither eloquence nor elegance. Yet even without these things, he had something that Mytho didn't. Beneath a rough, glazed exterior, there was a warm heart with unswayable loyalty and feeling. Hidden behind that glare was a mix of anger, joy, sadness, and yes, fear. For he was not the prince charming, not the knight in shining armor. The armor was flawed and, in some places, dull and dented. He was no more perfect than anyone else. Yet this was what made him all the more easier to care for.

"What is your heart telling you?" Reuben asked quietly.

"I…I want to be with him," Ahiru gasped out, "It's so selfish, and he could get hurt, but I can't stand this. I have to see him!"

"Then what are you doing _here_?"

At Reuben's reprimanding tone, Ahiru looked up. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Go after him!"

Ahiru's eyes were still clouded with fear and indecision. "But—"

"Ahiru. have _faith_ in the people you love. They won't disappoint you. Now, you have somewhere to be."

Ahiru nodded and got up from the chair, rushing out so quickly that she didn't notice Kiru's shadow standing in the doorway. She passed him in less than a second, and he didn't pay any attention to her. His eyes were trained entirely on Reuben. As soon as Ahiru was out of hearing, Reuben's eyes lost their warmth. He addressed Kiru without turning.

"I suggest you keep your nose out of this, pup." After a moment his tone turned almost pleading. "Just let them _be._"

* * *

As Ahiru donned the rough brown cloak and exited the castle, the dark sky rumbled angrily. It was going to rain again. Ahiru didn't know where to look for Fakir, but she began running.

"_**Sometimes—"**_

It felt like she couldn't run fast enough, and her dress swirled annoyingly around her legs. She pulled the hem up a little to keep it out of her way.

"—_**There are easy choices."**_

The market had been closed against the upcoming storm, and the hustle and bustle gave way to damp silence.

_**"And sometimes—"**_

Ahiru hovered around the exits to the alleys, half wanting to call his name.

_  
__**"—No matter what you choose, there is a painful consequence."**_

A fat drop of water stained the ground, and was soon followed by others.

"_**But what you always have to remember—"**_

Ahiru covered her head, running for some sort of shelter, but still looking in vain for the knight.

"—_**Is that there will always be a choice that leads you in the right direction."**_

Ahiru gasped for breath as she slid to the floor of the gazebo. She was in the palace gardens. The rain was pouring down heavily, and Ahiru was already soaked and dripping.

_I can't find him anywhere. Where could he be?_ Ahiru closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry.

"You'll get sick if you run around in the rain like that." The voice was reprimanding but gentle, as something heavy and warm fell on her shoulders.

Ahiru's heart stopped and her breath caught. She opened her eyes and saw that Fakir had put his cloak over her. She couldn't look up at him yet, though, for some reason.

"Ahiru…I just want you to know, I know why you don't want me around."

This made Ahiru look up at him, wide-eyed, but he was turned away and did not see.

"And I also want you to know that I'm not going to leave you. I won't talk to you if that's what it takes. But I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to protect you."

He took a step to leave, and Ahiru's mind quickened. _No! He's leaving me! He's—_

Reaching out, she grasped the edge of his sleeve, and Fakir froze.

"Don't…don't go…" she choked out, tears falling, "_Don't leave me!_"

The rain drummed against the roof like her heart drummed in her chest. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, but was really only a moment, Fakir turned to her. That familiar gentle look was in his eyes.

"I won't leave you."

Something in Ahiru broke.

"Fakir…" she whispered, before throwing herself on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"_Fakir!_" His name was so familiar.

Fakir merely stood there in surprise for a moment, before he held her back, his taller frame engulfing her shorter one. He pulled her close to him, holding her so tightly, as though he was afraid she could slip through his fingers.

"Ahiru." His voice, though a bare murmur, was strained with many emotions.

Her face buried in his chest, Ahiru could feel tears of relief running down her cheeks. In his arms she felt so safe and protected. She never wanted him to let go, and she felt that they were strong enough to make it through anything. For all she knew right now, the world could be crashing down around them, but she wouldn't know, as long as she could just stay there.

* * *

Aneko: Chapter nine, _finis_.


	10. Obligation

Aneko: HI!!! Sorry for the delay folks and folkesses. I happened to misplace my handy dandy fanfiction notebook over the past couple days. Some minor panicking occurred on my part, but other than that, it's all good…

Disclaimer: What, do you think I'm in charge of that horrible ending?! Oh wait, you do?...Well I'm not. I don't own Princess Tutu…

**

* * *

**

Chapter ten- Obligation

They stayed that way for what felt like eternity, but eventually they separated, just a bit, and Fakir rested his forehead on Ahiru's.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"Yeah," Ahiru said, closing her eyes as he wiped away the salty tears. His hand stayed on her cheek, warm and resting lightly. She looked up into those emerald eyes as the hand moved to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, coming to rest beneath her chin. He was so close, less than a foot away…

Right outside of the gazebo, a pair of forest eyes watched them. The rain oddly seemed to stop just before touching the small figure, and so he was hidden by a gray curtain without being soaked by it.

A large pearly drop beaded in his eye and ran down his cheek.

_"I'm sorry,"_ his voice came out in an echoing whisper, just before the rain was stopped by darkness swallowing the sky.

"What's going on?!" Ahiru cried out, as the world became a lot darker.

Black briars erupted from the ground in random places, the ugly, evil-looking thorns taking over the beautiful rose bushes.

Without warning, one erupted in between Fakir and Ahiru. Ahiru, sensing the danger, tried to reach out to Fakir, but even as her hand shot out, the single cine had grown to a full-scale wall, encircling her.

Fakir reached back, grabbing the vine with one hand, the other reaching through, heedless of the scratches he received in the process. They came within an inch of each other, and for one terrorizing moment, Ahiru thought they wouldn't be able to reach. Then, Fakir's hand grasped her hand, and their eyes met.

"Don't let go," Ahiru whispered.

"Never."

But even as he reassured her, ropes of darkness appeared, snaking around her waist. She was being pulled away, as the Puppetmaster's voice projected all around.

"So, you have decided to disobey after all, little Ahiru. Very well. This will be your punishment. Instead of killing the knight though, I think I'll just make you my puppet. From now on, Rivervale shall live in an eternity of darkness!"

Ahiru disappeared into the darkness as the Puppetmaster finished speaking.

* * *

"What is this?!" King Oran boomed out, Frowning as he looked out the window and into the oppressive darkness that cloaked his Kingdom. Servants ran around left and right in a frenzy, scared and confused.

"Order!" Oran shouted above the clamor. Everyone immediately stopped to listen to what their King had to say.

"Everyone remain calm! No one is to leave the palace until we can figure out what's going on. I will go out with some of our soldiers!"

Oran turned as he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Hana was looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Oran, please be careful."

Oran covered her hand with his.

"Of course my dear. I'll be alright."

* * *

Ahiru collapsed as the darkness dropped her into yet more darkness. There was the sound of a footstep, and Ahiru looked up. Relief washed over her as she saw Kiru.

"Kiru! Thank goodness! Do you know how to get out of here? I have to—eh? Kiru?"

Ahiru looked on in confusion as the boy started crying.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"What do you mean? Kiru, I don't—"

"He means that he has betrayed you." The Puppetmaster appeared.

"What do you mean?" Ahiru's chest felt tight.

"You, my dear _Hime-sama_, have been deceived. You are looking at my spy, and one of my greatest masterpieces—Kiru, the two-sided puppet."

Ahiru stared at the boy, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Kiru, is this true?"

He did not reply. The Puppetmaster, who was observing, took out a doll, rolling it around gently in her hands as she tutted.

"Oh, come now Kiru. It's rude not to answer. Tell her the truth, now."

Taking the doll in one hands, she held the left arm between thumb and forefinger. Kiru's arm also rose into the air, as though held by invisible strings. Then, she squeezed the doll's limb. Kiru cried out, and Ahiru was certain that had he not been held up by force, he would be rolling on the ground in pain.

"Stop! Oh, please stop it, you're hurting him!" Ahiru begged.

The Puppetmaster sneered and dropped the doll's arm. Kiru stopped his cries, clutching his injured arm with the other. The Puppetmaster disappeared in a whirlwind of darkness, and only then did Kiru look up at Ahiru. She was taken aback by the ancient sadness in his eyes. His anguished whisper echoed back at her as he disappeared after his Mistress.

_"Do you hate me now?"_

* * *

"So, I see she has made her move." A hand placed the paintbrush down on the easel shelf. "I suppose I should get going as well."

Ahiru gasped as her head throbbed. She held it in her hands, curling up in a ball.

Voices, jumbled together and incoherent, bounced around in her mind. Some screamed with rage, others trembled in fear. Some cried out in pain. Through all of them, it echoed of insanity.

"W-What is this?"

A liquid voice invaded her mind, clear and smooth above the others.

"Poor child. Living with such misconceptions, such illusions. How could the knight have been so cruel?"

Ahiru's mind went blank at the statement. Fakir? Deceive her?

"But I suppose it is to be expected, since he pitied you. What a noble sacrifice, staying with a duck."

The word _duck_ was said with such sneering superiority that Ahiru could feel her heart crumbling with each word.

"I wonder that he did not tire of such an obligation. No doubt it was his pride and sense of duty as a knight. No one could doubt his honor."

An obligation? She was an obligation?

"Oh…I see. I really am just a burden to him."

Would it be better to just disappear? Then he could move on. He wouldn't have to look out for her any more.

"Yes, I think it would be better if you stayed here. Out of his way."

"…Yes…" Ahiru's emotionless voice replied, her eyes devoid of light and life.

* * *

"Tch!" Fakir gritted his teeth as he stared into the sky.

"My, my, look who it is. Fakir, wasn't it?"

Fakir turned. The man from the bar approached him. He had a casual look on his face, as though black thorns popping up from the ground and darkness taking over the sky happened every day.

The man raised a hand in greeting. "What's up?"

Fakir frowned. "How do you know my name?" He was fairly certain that, in their brief meeting, he had neither given nor asked for a name.

"Oh, you know, word gets around."

Fakir decided to let the subject drop. It wasn't his highest priority right now, after all.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I have to find—"

"Ahiru?"

Fakir whipped around to look at him.

Contrary to the previous friendly smile, his eyes looked at Fakir as though he knew; and the amount of what he knew was unsettling.

"You want to save her, yes?"

"…Yes."

The man nodded to himself as though it was what he expected. "You have the sword of Lohengrin, right?"

Fakir drew the sword in question. As he did, a line came back to him from the book.

_"The knight took the sword of Lohengrin and slashed the dark air."_

Fakir tightened his grip on the sword, but before raising it, he turned back.

"What's your name?"

"It's Reuben."

Turning back, Fakir grasped the hilt in both hands and swung it in a vertical stroke. The darkness itself was cleaved in two as white light spilled to fill an ever-widening crack. Eventually it was large enough to accommodate Fakir passing through.

"Good luck," Came Reuben's voice from behind.

Knowing what to do, Fakir walked into the light.

King Oran approached with his soldiers just as the light glimmered out, Reuben staring into the sky.

"Reuben, who was that boy? What's going on?"

Reuben continued gazing up.

"He is…a knight, who is trying to save his princess. What would a swan be, after all, without her wings? All we can do now is watch and wait."

* * *

Fakir stepped out of the light and into the darkness, but oddly enough, the sword began to glow slightly, like a lantern. He walked cautiously forward, but stopped when something colorful flashed past on his right. If his peripheral vision was correct, the colors had been white…and an unmistakable red-orange.

"Ahiru?"

He turned and she was there, standing just outside his sword's light. Something was wrong somehow, something—her eyes. They were pupiless and lightless.

"Ahiru?" Fakir asked again, reaching out and touching her arm. She pulled back as if stung, but not before Fakir felt a burning sensation and words echoing in his mind:

"…_Obligation…"_

She began dancing away from him, but it was jerky, mechanical. Sliding his sword back in his sheath, Fakir followed. As soon as he saw a chance, he slipped into the dance, dancing with her. When he touched her, the burning came back, but he held on, trying to figure out what was happening. Her thoughts, fragmented, tumbled around in his mind again.

_  
"Hurting…burdening him…to disappear and…troubling…a duty…move on…an obligation…"_

And so it continued. Fakir frowned._ It's almost like…_

…Like she was under an enchantment. And finally those discordant thoughts connected, and the realization hurt him much more than anything so far.

"Ahiru, whatever you've been told, believe me, you are not a burden."

Her mouth didn't open but her thoughts were loud and clear.

_But I…I was just a duck._

"No, you weren't a duck. Anyone with as much feeling as you couldn't be a duck."

_But…_

Was it his imagination, or were her movements becoming less mechanical?

_Even if that's so, I was a duck. I couldn't offer anything that would make you want to stay. It was…_

"It was not an _obligation_ to be with you Ahiru. It was never an obligation. I want to be."

He twirled her around, and finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"That's right…with Fakir, it feels like I can do anything."

"Ah." Fakir lifted her high into the air, and Ahiru spread her arms as though she was flying.

"Can you feel it, Ahiru? Is this what it feels like to fly?"

Ahiru nodded, a content smile gracing her face. Fakir brought her slowly down again, and the both sank to the floor.

"Ahiru, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm…alright. I'm alright."

"Please, don't ever think that again."

Ahiru looked into Fakir's eyes and saw the deep sadness there. She ducked her head down so she couldn't see.

"I just thought…"

"What?"

"…that you only stayed with me because of your promise; that I was just holding you back. It's just that you never looked happy. I mean…"

Ahiru bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain it to him. He had smiled for her, but behind that she could see sadness. No matter what she tried, she had been unable to make him _really_ smile.

"If I was unhappy, it's only because I felt helpless."

"Helpless?"

"Ah. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change you back."

"You were…trying to change me back?" Ahiru asked in astonishment.

Fakir nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I see…thank you!" Ahiru couldn't help letting a grin light up her face as her heart swelled with happiness. It suddenly felt like the weighty darkness had lifted off her shoulders just a little bit.

A footfall to their left caught their attention, and they saw Kiru standing there along.

"Kiru!" They said together.

"You know him, Fakir?"

"Yeah. He led me to you."

"But that's impossible! He's been here with me!"

They both looked at the boy.

"I am Kiru and…"

A second boy appeared, identical to the first.

"…I am Kiru."

"Twins?" Ahiru asked in confusion.

The first shook his head. "We are the same, but we are also different."

"Wait…the Puppetmaster _did_ say he was called the two-sided puppet."

Kiru nodded, and the second disappeared again. "We are the same person, but were are different halves."

"But why—"

"I—I'm sorry!" Kiru interrupted, as big tears began to roll down his face, "She told me to watch Hime-sama and knight-sama! She said if I did she would let me be free, but…I didn't know Hime-sama would be so kind! I'm sorry! I—I didn't _want_ to hurt Hime-sama!"

Ahiru could read it in his voice, what was most likely in his thoughts. A silent plea—_Please believe me_.

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Ahiru asked gently.

Kiru nodded, his shoulders shaking.

"It's okay." Kiru looked up at Ahiru with a tear-stained face. "It's okay, Kiru. It's not your fault. You didn't have a choice."

Kiru began crying even harder, and Ahiru reached forward, hugging him to her.

* * *

Aneko: Hmm...think I'm overusing the words "Drakness" and "appear/disappear." So, how 'bout it? Did I confuse you with the two-sided puppet? Did Kiru's role surprise you? Ne? Tell me about it please!


	11. Once More

* * *

Aneko: Squee! This one is back after a much too long absence. I didn't mean to be gone this long, honestly. Life just kind of gang-jumped me. This chapter is kind of short, and I'm sorry, but I believe the next will be longer.

Disclaimer: You know how I roll—I don't own PT.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11—Once More

_**

* * *

**_

Can you feel it? The feeling of the end?

"Alright," Fakir said, standing up and unsheathing his sword, "I'm going after the Puppetmaster. Kiru, can you get Ahiru out of here?"

"No!" Ahiru said, standing beside Fakir, "I'm going with you!"

"But Ahiru—"

Ahiru shook her head vigorously.

"I made the mistake of pushing you away before. We stay together now."

Fakir looked like he wanted to object for a moment, before he nodded.

"But Hime-sama—!" Kiru tugged on her skirt, "It's dangerous."

"Kiru would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't call me the princess I have been labeled by the Puppetmaster, but call me by my name."

"…Ahiru?"

"Yeah." Ahiru nodded encouragingly.

"And stop with this "Knight-sama" business," said Fakir gruffly, looking away.

"We'll be back soon," Ahiru promised, and she and Fakir ran off into the darkness.

"Ah!" Kiru watched them vanish quickly. "…be careful…Ahiru. Fakir."

* * *

There was nothing to measure the amount of time they walked in the darkness, the sword lighting the way, but it felt long to Ahiru, before they reached an area she knew well.

"This is where the Puppetmaster should be."

There was the raised area, like a stage. The crystal in its stand. The staircase. But the Puppetmaster was nowhere to be seen.

Ahiru started as a marionette fell in front of her, jerking to a halt and dangling before her on its strings. Ahiru looked up, but she couldn't see the end of the strings—they stretched up into the darkness.

"What holds it up" She asked aloud, reaching out. As soon as she touched the chipped paint and knarled wood, it began bouncing, it's ligaments flailing meaninglessly. Ahiru jumped back.

"Qua—mp!" She covered her mouth habitually before she could completely utter the word. She didn't know if she would turn into a duck, but she didn't want to find out.

Two more puppets fell, jangling and bouncing around like the first. Ahiru took an instinctive step backwards, closer to Fakir.

"F-Fakir…"

"Don't worry."

The warmth of his back against hers was comforting.

Eerie laughter, supposedly from the puppets, began to accompany the mad dancing. For a time things continued this way, Fakir and Ahiru staying close together, and the puppets dancing a mad caper in one place.

Without warning it stopped, and the puppets swung gently.

"Welcome to my stage," the puppetmaster said from above, "Let ,e introduce you to my stars. This is the jester."

The first puppet did a little jig and bowed.

"This is Comedy."

The second did a flip and a comical bow.

"And last but not least we have Tragedy."

The only things that denoted Tragedy's difference was two bug blue teardrops, painted one under each eye.

If the situation were not so dire, Ahiru might have found the situation funny; but the word _tragedy_ struck a familiar chord within her that made the situation anything but.

"Be careful—the Jester may be a fool, but he can do some dangerous tricks."

As she spoke, the Jester puppet began to juggle silver daggers, arms moving faster until the blades were nothing but shining blurs which formed a complete circle. Without warning he threw them all. Fakir pushed Ahiru away and deflected all the blades with his own. They fell uselessly to the floor with a clatter, melting into nothingness again.

"Don't forget about Comedy. He is witty, to be sure, but he has a barbed tongue and sharp words."

A lance appeared in Comedy's hand, and he advance on Fakir, thrusting and parrying as Fakir did the same. Ahiru looked over at Tragedy, expecting him to attack them in some way next. So when she looked over, she was surprised by what she saw.

Tragedy stood there, watching the battle with his hollow eyes. He did nothing to help either side, only stand there and weep painted tears. Ahiru was so distracted by the odd puppet that she couldn't look away until the clatter of metal and a shout came from Fakir.

"Fakir!"

"Don't come over here!" Fakir shouted. He had fallen to his knees, Comedy's lance close to his throat. Comedy drew back the lance for the final blow—

Fakir closed his eyes—

Ahiru screamed his name—

* * *

The Puppetmaster's eyes glittered. "Yes! This is it!"

* * *

It flew forward—

"No! Fakir-sama!"

Ahiru gasped—

As Kiru appeared before Fakir—

And the lance pierced his chest.

"_Kiru!"_

* * *

The Puppetmaster growled savagely. "Stupid boy!"

* * *

Kiru fell to the ground with a choking sound.

"I'm so glad…I was able…to protect…" A faint smile came to his clouded eyes. His body glowed and dispersed in speckles of white light that floated into the darkness.

"No…" Ahiru whispered.

Comedy was now powerless, and with one fluid stroke of the sword, Fakir splintered the wood into irreparable pieces. Fakir turned to face the Jester, and in a moment it had been disarmed and broken like it's fellow.

"Two puppets, ruined?" The Puppetmaster'd voice echoed. There was actually a taught undercurrent of anger. "It appears I will have to deal with you myself."

A spotlight lit the stairs, and there she was, walkingdown with a dangerous grace.

"You two have caused me no end of trouble, do you know? I try to play nicely, and you throw it in my face."

As she spoke, power grew about her in a white aura. Her hair blew wildly about her, and her eyes glowed.

"So, who should I get rid of first? The loyal knight, or the fake princess?"

She stood there, actually seeming to be thinking it over. She was standing there, hand on chin in thought, when footsteps ran towards her, and a sword swung at her. She dodged it easily.

"Too slow!"

She raised her arm and threw an attack—not at Fakir, who stood before her—but at Ahiru.

"Ahiru!"

It was too late to do anything. She was halfway across the room from him. Ahiru threw her hands up in front of her face and closed her eyes.

The sound of tearing wood filled the room. Ahiru opened her eyes and saw the final puppet standing in front of her, it's chest pierces through with a single hole. It collapsed upon itself and fell to the ground.

"Why?" Ahiru breathed, falling to the ground beside it, "I don't understand."

Her hand unintentionally touched the grainy wood fiber, and she was hit with a multitude of voices, like when she had been under the Puppetmaster's control. Tears, Pain, sorrow. The essence of tragedy.

_"Why?"_

But she already knew the answer. She had probably really known it all along. The weight of the voices in her mind was almost painful.

"Once more…"she whispered, beginning to push herself to her feet. "Just once more…please…"

"_She really doesn't remember…"_

"You'll remember when you need to."

_"Just_ Ahiru_?"_

"No. I was never a Princess. I can't remember because I never was, but…but still! Just once more! Once more—"

_Fakir. Kiru. Oran-san. Hana-san. Chare. Iris. Everyone. Help me!_

"—Once more let me be…Princess Tutu!"

_

* * *

_

Once more!

Everyone felt something warm enter their chest.

In the castle, Hana's eyes grew distant. "This feeling…"

"Eh?" Iris and Chare paused in their cleaning, looking at each other.

Out in the gardens, Oran looked up, his eyes widening. "Hikari-chan?"

The soldiers whispered in surprise.

* * *

A warmth blossomed in her chest, and Ahiru gasped as a light surrounded her. A face appeared before her, one Ahiru knew very well, now by another name as well.

"Tutu…no, Princess Hikari. Please, help me! I don't want this any more—no more deception, by me or anyone else."

Tutu, eyes shining with some untouchable sadness, nodded.

Ahiru felt the transformation take hold, and in her mind a half formed thought came from Tutu.

_Please…tell Mother and Father…_

"Hai," Ahiru whispered, tears in her eyes, understanding the unspoken request.

* * *

Though the Puppetmaster was beside him, Fakir turned to Ahiru. He hadn't felt this presence for a long time.

"Ahiru."

The Puppetmaster stared.

"Wh—What is this?"

"Puppetmaster-san, on behalf of the real Princess Hikari, and all the people in Rivervale," Ahiru took a deep breath before opening her eyes, "I will stop you!"

* * *

Aneko: The next chapter shall come, hopefully soon.


	12. Finale

Aneko: I'm back!

Disclaimer: Don't own PT. I so can't animate or anything like that.

* * *

_**Finale**_

The Puppetmaster took a step back, then another, before setting her mouth. She raised her hand.

Fakir had now gone back to stand by Ahiru, who stood in the pure white tutu.

"How did you…?"

"Because—look out!"

They both jumped to the side as a bolt of light headed toward them.

"Keh. It looks like explanations will have to wait until later," Fakir said, raising his sword.

"Wait, Fakir," Ahiru said, raising one small hand in front of him. She kept her eyes on the Puppetmaster as she rolled her arms above her head, holding one out in open invitation, a gently smile on her face.

"Will you dance with me?"

A sadistic smile twisted the woman's face. "Why not? Let's play, shall we?"

She made a wrenching motion with her hands, and two puppets appeared connected to her hands by strings of light.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ahiru asked as she dodged clumsy attacks from the faceless weapons.

"_Why?_ Well, why not? Family, love—_ha!_ You are all pathetic. Such things cause weakness, and I _will not be weak!_"

"Is that really true? Isn't it lonely?"

"I have my puppets. I need nothing else."

Despite her words, some emotion seeped through them. It sounded…sad?

"If you feel that way, why do you sound sad?"

Finally getting past the puppets at last, Ahiru twirled up to the Puppetmaster. The woman took a step back, but Ahiru reached forward gingerly and grasped her two hands in her own, one leg balanced in the air. At the contact, she felt a torrent of thoughts, just as she had when touching Tragedy.

"I see," she murmured, "Your name is Jennifer-san."

"That name…" the Puppetmaster said in equal tone, "It's been so long…"

"That's right. you just wanted to have fun with everyone."

They began dancing, slowly.

"I didn't want to be considered different. Just because of my marionettes, I was _strange_ to them."

Ahiru felt a brief memory in her mind of a little girl with a bright face. Puppets danced before her, but there were no physical strings.

"Isn't it okay to be different?" Ahiru asked, thinking of herself.

"Apparently not," Jennifer said, her tone turning bitter, "So I abandoned that place, discarding that name…and I need no one!"

She pushed away from Ahiru and let loose a lightning quick attack. Ahiru jumped backwards just in time. "Jennifer—" Ahiru reached out.

"Don't push me, little duck!"

Fakir shook his head. It's too late, Ahiru. She's beyond saving."

"Demo…" Ahiru looked down. It was the first time she hadn't been able to save someone. It hurt more than she thought was possible.

Fakir lifted his sword. "Forgive me for this…" He reached Jennifer and dealt a heavy blow.

Fakir backed away as beams of light began shooting from her body in all directions, destroying the darkness. Her body fell slowly.

The two-sided mask cracked and splintered away, revealing a sweet face. Her hair lightened on its own to its original blonde—an older version of the young girl Ahiru had seen.

"Help me…my friends…" Jennifer whispered, reaching out to the puppets she held so dear. But the wooden dolls, unable to move without the control of a master, remained still. Tears formed in Jennifer's eyes as she closed them.

"_Sayonara…"_

Her body faded into nothingness.

* * *

"Fakir!" Ahiru drew closer to him as the brightness intensified.

"Don't worry."

He squeezed her hand.

* * *

Bright light sliced through the darkness over Rivervale. Oran and his men squinted, unaccustomed to the brightness.

"Oran!" Hana had come out to stand with her husband. She pointed to an area perhaps twenty feet in front of them. A round, shining portal stood there. Together they walked up to it, and from the inside, Fakir and Ahiru looked out.

"Ahiru-chan? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, my daughter, please speak up!"

Ahiru looked at Fakir nervously. He gave a her a gentle reassuring look and nodded his head. He stepped back to give Ahiru some room, and she took a deep breath.

"Ahiru-chan?"

Just like that, Ahiru felt that gentle voice, so undeserving of this cruel twist of fate, break her hardened resolve—to tell the truth.

"I'm…sorry," Ahiru whispered, looking down, tears filling her vision, "But I'm not your real daughter."

She could feel Fakir's comforting presence behind her, but it didn't save her from the intense guilt she was feeling now.

"The real Princess Hikari—she told me to tell you that she's happy where she is. She misses you and loves you, and she wants you to keep smiling every day."

She smiled at the last part, even though she was still crying.

"Ahiru."

She turned at Fakir's quiet murmur.

"It's almost time to go."

"Yeah."

She approached the King and Queen one more time, coming to Oran first.

"I'm sorry that I'm not your daughter," she said, thinking of how hard the good man had searched for his only child.

"Sweet young Ahiru."

Ahiru looked up at his warm tone of voice.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for. It's not your fault. And if Hikari says she is happy, then I am happy. You are a sweet child, never forget."

Overwhelmed, Ahiru could only nod. She turned to Hana, who looked at her again with a searching eye. She spoke first.

"I think I always knew—that you weren't Hikari-chan."

Ahiru couldn't look up into those eyes, searching for something in her that just wasn't there, but she had to tell her how she felt, so she looked up, smiling.

"If I did have a mother, I would have wanted her to be like you."

Hana reached forward and hugged Ahiru.

"You're like a second daughter to me, Ahiru-chan."

Ahiru smiled happily.

"It's time for us to go," Fakir said. Ahiru stepped back to join him, and the last thing she saw before the portal closed was the King and Queen waving.

The sky over Rivervale suddenly flashed brightly. Soldiers murmured in awe as flecks of light fell like snow from the sky.

"It's like Hikari-chan and Ahiru-chan's final gift," Hana said, smiling, as she held out her hand to catch the shining light.

* * *

On the plain dirt road out of Rivervale, a man stopped, stooping to pick up a little doll with white gloved hands. He had been made with exquisite care, with curly blonde hair and forest green eyes. He held it up to the light, then smiled.

"There you are—it's over now, my boy." Turning back, he looked at the bright, sparkling sky over Rivervale. "That will make for a beautiful painting and a story someday, wouldn't you agree?"

The doll stayed motionless and gave no response, but the man smiled and nodded, turning once more and leaving the happy Kingdom in search of others.

* * *

Ahiru could hear the voices again, the same as the ones when she had first travelled to Rivervale.

"Look, she's back!" It was the first boy again.

"You never did answer the question."

"Eh?"

She had the sensation of someone pulling on her skirt again.

"Ne, so are you a Princess?"

Ahiru held her hands up in front of her."Eh?! Oh, no I—"

Fakir's arm slipped around her waist, pulling her close as he cut her off.

"Yes she is. She's _my_ princess."

There was laughter—pure, _joyous_ laughter. Ahiru began to make out distinct forms in the brightness, and was astonished when before her appeared Edel, with three small children crowded around her.

"So I see," Edel said, and smiled. Ahiru's face had become somewhat red.

"Never forget, Ahiru, your own place in the world."

* * *

Aotoa nearly dropped the book as the pages began to glow. He set it on the table and stepped back, and moments later Ahiru and Fakir appeared in the room.

Ahiru blinked, not seeming to notice Aotoa blabbering in the background, as she looked around.

_This is…Fakir's house!_

"Ne, Fakir, we made it!" She flashed a brilliant smile up at him.

"Ah." Fakir smiled gently, Ahiru's hands clasped in his as he looked back at her. "We're home."

* * *

Ahiru walked along the edge of the lake, allowing the silence to seep into her. It was a warm, beautiful day. Ahiru looked up at the blue, blue sky.

How long had it been since they had come back? A month? Ahiru was enrolled in the ballet academy again. Pique and Lilie had become her friends, and she even had her attic dorm room back. It all ached of familiarity, but she knew that only she and Fakir would remember that waking dream that had come and gone, taking with it a prince and princess, and eventually a duck and a Kingdom, leaving only a girl.

Truthfully, Ahiru didn't really know why she had been able to see Jennifer's memories, or feel Tragedy's pain. Perhaps it had just been another result of her connection to Princess Tutu. Ahiru also wondered why she had seen Edel.

_Edel-san…are you watching over us?_

Ahiru walked out onto the dock, looking out over the calm water. Looking at her reflection, for a brief moment Ahiru saw an elegant dress, a ballroom full of people…and then it was gone.

Ahiru smiled and shook her head, giving a little laugh. "Don't be stupid, Ahiru. You're not a Princess." She closed her eyes, relaxing.

"Didn't I tell you? You're _my_ Princess."

Ahiru's eyes opened in surprise. Two arms slipped around her, pulling her back into a solid, warm surface.

"Fakir! Can you let—"

"No. The last time I held you like this, you pushed me away, so…let's stay like this. Just a little while."

Ahiru leaned back into his chest, sighing. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath and the steady beat of his heart. After a while, though, she began to squirm a little. Fakir cocked his head so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, Fakir…I think I, um…" Ahiru twisted around in his grip so that she could face him. "I love you."

Ahiru looked down, hiding her eyes under her bangs. The last person she had wanted to say it to, she had been held back from, because of a curse that hadn't been hers, and from her own fears. Not this time. Yet she was still afraid of his reaction.

"Good."

Ahiru's head snapped up.

"Because I don't think I could stand it if someone took you away again."

Taking advantage of her shocked reaction, Fakir reached down and kissed her. When he pulled away, her cheeks were tinged pink. Fakir rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Ahiru."

The sky above could offer nothing to hold on to. It held no guarantees or promises for the future, or any safe path. But it offered light to show the way.

**-Owari (**_**Fine**_**)-**

* * *

Aneko: The end. I hope you liked it. And thank you for staying with it for so long. I can't believe it took me from September to December to finish this.

I think that this will be my final Princess tutu multichapter. I don't think I'll ever _really _be able to leave it, though. Princess Tutu _is_ my whole reason for getting a fanfiction account, after all. But I think that there will be no more multichapters.

If you like my Reuben character, keep your eyes peeled—he may just show up out of nowhere in the future.

I have a manga recommendation to any who are interested—Mugen Spiral. Only two books long, short but sweet. (Warning—ending may cause the desire to write fanfictions.)

*Fine, if you don't know, is a music term (Fin-ay) meaning finished.

* I know Aotoa probably remembers the Prince and the Raven, but since it's about Ahiru and Fakir, I just want their names in when Ahiru thinks only she and Fakir will remember.

Ja, Sayonara.

And Merry Christmas!

**Post-edit: Someone has recommended to me the Princess Tutu manga before, and I Just have to say that I do not like it, so please do not suggest it to me again. I cannot fathom how they could come up with a manga so different, since the anime came first and is by far superior. Why would they bother changing a storyline that is already wonderful the way it is?**

Oh, and I mean it when I say "fluffys." Not "fluffies."

Fluffys.


End file.
